


Can't Tame This Wild Heart

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Tarzan, Minor Violence, Protective Lexa, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: Clarke is excited to participate once more in the volunteer program that her mother joins every summer. Helping other communities have been a balm to her heart after the death of her father and Clarke can't wait to begin.Little does Clarke know that this time things are going to be slightly different. Heading into the depths of the african  jungle Clarke will find someone who has been lost to the world.A young woman who behaves rather differently. Who doesn't speak her language and has clearly no manners.Clarke will begin a journey of discovery; finding friendship, adventure and a wild heart that cannot be tamed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> It's a new year. You have to own it, so do your best!  
> To kickstart this year I'm giving you a little something as a thank you for your support and appreciation and to tell you that yes, there will be more Clexa adventures this year.
> 
> Wishing you health and happiness,
> 
> Tana

                                                                                 

“Clarke! Hurry up!”

 

The voice of her mother resounded around the walls of their two-story house. Clarke was just finishing packing to join her mother in her yearly medical volunteer program. Abigail Griffin was one of the best surgeons in the country, and also one of the most dedicated for the ‘Arkadia Abroad’ volunteer program. Her mother travelled to faraway places every year to offer her aid to communities in need of health services. Clarke was going to tag along this year, after her incredible experience the previous year. They were going to spend the whole summer living with a community assigned to them, whilst helping them medically in any way they could. It was a wonderful and very fulfilling experience.

 

“I’m coming!” Clarke replied as she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and met her mother downstairs.

 

“You set?” Abby asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

“Alright, let’s go then.”

 

The drive to the airport wasn’t that long from their small town of Polis. Clarke was texting her friend Wells before she left, since the trip to Africa was going to take a lot of her time. Clarke was about to enter her senior year after she concluded this volunteer program, so she wanted to do as much as possible this summer, knowing when she entered med school next year, she’d have next to no time on her hands.

 

For Clarke, joining as a volunteer gave her a purpose; after her father died when she was 15 she lost herself in sadness, but when her mother practically dragged her to a small, low-income community in Central America, Clarke learned that she could do so much for the people who were still in this world. She realized there were a lot of people who had it worse than she did, so she’s chosen to be thankful for her life as it is and concentrate her efforts into helping the world.

 

“Okay, honey, anything you need before we leave?”

 

“Nope. I’m good mom.”

 

“This is going to be a long trip, rest as much as you can. We’re heading to a small village on the West Coast of Gabon. Marcus is already setting up our accommodations with one of the locals, so we need to be ready to work.”

 

Clarke nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Alright then, let’s get going.”

 

Clarke was really excited for this new adventure. A new far-away place to explore, a new culture to learn about and to offer her help to. She couldn’t wait to be there already.

 

///

 

To say that the trip had been hellish was an understatement. After several hours on the plane, they had to take a jeep for another couple of hours until they reached the deep of the very humid African jungle. They were left in small village, 30 miles southwest of Kango.

 

“How was your trip?” Marcus Kane, a good friend of Abby and leader of the volunteer group greeted them, shaking Abby’s hand enthusiastically.

 

He was a man in his forties with wavy dark brown hair and eyes, sporting a beard that made him look rougher around the edges, even with his big friendly smile.

 

“Tiresome, but we’re glad to be here.” Abby smiled happy to be on land.

 

“For sure, let’s take you to your residence then.” Kane began walking towards the tiny houses located nearby the huge forest surrounding them. “Most people here speak French; some other dialects will be used by locals, but we have a translator who will be assisting you during your stay.”

 

“Okay, that’s helpful.” Abby motioned Clarke to stop staring at the people who were looking back at them with curiosity.

 

“Yo boss. I fixed the water filtering device. I’m waiting for another part I need to install it, but it should work without issues now.” A young girl around the same age as Clarke said as she approached them.

 

“Oh hey Raven. Meet Dr. Abby Griffin and her daughter Clarke. They are part of the medical team.” Marcus introduced the ladies.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Raven offered her hand to Abby and then to Clarke. “Good to have more hands onboard!”

 

“It’s cool to see more young people here.” Clarke said. “It’s usually older people doing the voluntary work.”

 

“Hey!” Abby scoffed “I’m not that old, honey.”

 

“Old or young, I do have massive respect for this team.” Marcus laughed. “I’m glad to have such an amazing and caring group of people.”

 

“Very true.” Abby agreed.

 

“You’re a doctor?” Clarke asked at the brunette with deep brown eyes and light brown skin.

 

“Nope, I’m part of the engineer team. I started my first semester in college last year when Professor Sinclair recommended that I join Arkadia to improve my skills.”

 

“Oh that’s cool. I uh, I’m starting my high school senior year after this trip. I wanna be a doctor!”

 

“Runs in the family.” Raven winked. “Anyway, I guess I’ll see you around Clarke.”

 

“Yup, nice meeting you Raven.”

 

The group continued until they reached a small house with white chipped paint.

 

“Okay here we are. This is where you’ll be staying. Tomorrow you’ll set up the medical tent to begin the check-ups.” Marcus knocked on the door. “Indra, this is Dr. Griffin and her kid. Abby, this is your official translator and will be here to help you.”

 

Indra was a woman with dark brown skin, and brown eyes. She had a tattoo on her face and she looked very serious. Definitely someone who shouldn’t be messed with. She greeted Abby and then Clarke with certain apprehension.

 

“Hello Doctor.” Indra said with an accent. “Make yourselves comfortable. You have the basic accommodations here, tomorrow we can go to the local market which is a couple of minutes away to get stock the fridge.”

 

Clarke checked the place inside. There was a single couch and a small table for eating, the kitchen was pretty tiny but at least it had a fridge and a cupboard with basic utensils. At the back they had two rooms with twin beds where she and her mother were going to stay. A simple electrical fan to help with the hotness of the place and a single closet. Just like Indra said, they were going to have the most basic accommodations.

 

“Thank you, Indra.” Abby dropped her bag on the floor sitting in one of the beds.

 

“Make sure to avoid walking around alone, especially at night. And don’t even dare to go to the forest alone. There are wild animals and sometimes they roam around here.” Indra warned. “There is no unrest either in this place, but you never know if any insurgent might move through the forest.”

 

Clarke swallowed, nodding in understanding.

 

Indra then left them alone, so they could get some needed rest.

 

“Uff, it’s going to be a tough day so let’s get changed and try to get some sleep honey.”

 

“Do you think there are dangerous animals around?” Clarke asked looking outside her window to the huge wall of green surrounding them.

 

Abby shrugged. “If Indra said we shouldn’t go out alone I suppose there might be. This is the wilderness, sweetheart. We have to be careful.”

 

///

 

The first couple of days had been hard, Clarke had to adapt to a new schedule and there was so much work to do in the medical tent they set up. Thankfully, Raven made everything more bearable. She was fun and so smart, had a quirky sense of humor and was great company. Clarke really enjoyed hanging out with Raven among all the people from Arkadia.

 

Clarke and her mother tended to several patients, from young kids to adults. Most of them had wounds due to their agricultural activities. Abby was also teaching them about first aid and hygiene to avoid getting food poisoning. It was interesting to see how the community and the Arkers started to blend as they worked together to offer a better quality of life.

 

Clarke wiped the sweat away from her forehead with her arm, it was another hot, humid day under the African sun. Clarke was done cleaning the medical tent and decided it was time to take a break. She checked around for Raven, but the mechanic was clearly busy fixing an old jeep, so Clarke decided to head back to her temporary home and grab her backpack. She hoped that the forest would lessen the intense heat today. She packed an apple and a banana, along her sketchbook, and made her way to the entrance of the woods.

 

The sound of birds diminished as she walked deeper. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be wandering alone but she was going to remain close. Clarke doubted a wild cougar was going to jump at her midday.

 

The blonde took a deep breath; it felt fresher, and cooler in the shade provided by the trees than it did out in the open. She spotted a fallen branch where she could sit down, she pulled out of her backpack her sketchbook and after looking for something interested she found a pretty, colorful flower to draw.

 

She was sketching in relative silence when she heard a small sound, she lifted her gaze and found a small baby ape.

 

“Oh, hey little buddy!” Clarke said excitedly.

 

The little ape was so tiny, with black fur and tiny paws, his dark big brown eyes were fixed on Clarke. Clarke approached the little animal to get a closer look at him. She followed the ape deeper into the forest, thinking it was going to be a breeze to find her way back to the camp.

 

“Stay right there, lemme do a quick sketch.” Clarke began to trace lines but the infant ape decided it wasn’t the right moment. “Come on, buddy. Stay put!”

 

Clarke followed the small ape climbing on a tree trying to not to lose sight of him, the small ape poked his tiny tongue out towards Clarke, as if mocking her.

 

“Hey, not cool!” Clarke giggled and moved underneath the tree sitting on a nearby rock to sketch as the ape stopped fooling around.

 

The baby ape returned, and this time approached Clarke.

 

“Hey you.” She offered her hand and after some hesitation the little animal took her hand.

“Woah, you’re so soft!”

 

Clarke softly tickled the animal making it laugh. The sound was a low breathy laughter. Clarke was marveled with the animal, having fun. She had no idea how long she stayed with the baby ape, the sun had gone lower already but she was having fun. The animal made a couple of sounds that echoed in the forest. The ape suddenly ran to the nearest tree and climbed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked baffled by the sudden change of the animal when she heard a low growl.

She swallowed looking around but couldn’t see anything. Clarke ran to the nearest tree and tried to climb, but she wasn’t very athletic to begin with and pretty clumsy. She climbed however she could into a nearby branch when she saw the huge leopard looking at her like she was its next meal.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Clarke recoiled as much as she could but of course felines are excellent climbers.

 

Clarke tried to move away and lost her footing, falling down on the ground.

 

“Ugh!”

 

Clarke still could hear the baby ape making whiny sounds. The leopard was clearly more interested in a bigger prey. Clarke lifted herself up and cautiously moved away trying not to startle the big animal. She found a piece of wood that she grabbed to defend herself. The leopard looked at her growling in warning.

 

“Back off!” Clarke took a swing to show she was ready to attack but the animal could care less as the huge feline drew out it’s claws and attacked with its paw.

 

“Fuck!” Clarke used the wood to block, but the animal had no problem tearing it down into pieces.

 

At that Clarke ran as far away as she could, but she could hear the animal chasing after her. She was really going to be this big cat’s meal.

 

“Heeeeelp!” Clarke cried as she ran, she had no idea where the hell she was.

 

She tried to move through the denser area of the forest but ended up falling and rolling down a small slope. The leopard still caught up with her. Clarke was on her ass, backtracking slowly. Her knee was bleeding and her clothes were torn after her fall.

The leopard growled and was approaching her faster now. Clarke shut her eyes when suddenly she heard another growl. This one was feral, a battle cry. She snapped her eyes open and saw a figure swinging from a vine.

 

Right before the animal jumped towards her, the source of such animalistic sound dropped in front of Clarke.

 

It was a woman, Clarke could tell by the curve of her hips and lithe figure. But the woman was all lean muscle. Strong arms and thighs, her posture was slightly hunched. The leopard didn’t waste any more time and attacked but the woman with long, dark curly hair dipped down and tackled it on the floor with an incredible demonstration of raw force.

 

The animal and woman rolled around, the leopard slashed at her arm, but the woman barely flinched. She jumped at the animal and mounted it from behind, her arms hooking around its neck, and the woman squeezed until Clarke heard a cracking sound.

 

The animal fell limp on the ground and the woman moved away, using her forearms as support. She was squatting and now Clarke could see her face. She had so much dirt on her face it looked as if she wore a mask around her eyes, but what demanded Clarke’s attention the most was the green color of those two orbs focusing now on her.

 

The woman lifted the dead animal over her shoulders as if it weighed nothing and moved it to a secure spot among the trees and vines. Next, she was heading towards her with caution, her big green eyes eyeing her curiously. She propelled herself using her forearms, knuckle-walking in her direction. She tilted her head and frowned observing Clarke with wonder.

 

“Aaah, I uh, are you okay?” Clarke asked.

 

The woman, actually it was a young woman, frowned deeper. She kept knuckle-walking until she was right in front of Clarke. The brunette was practically naked as now Clarke could see. Her breasts were muddy with splatters of blood around her chest, covered by her long chestnut hair, and she had a small cloth of animal skin covering her nether parts.

She was very dirty, with blood seeping from her left shoulder thanks to the leopard. It was clear this strange woman hadn’t taken a bath or used a razor in forever going on the look of her hairy legs and armpits.

 

“Who are you?” Clarke asked swallowing the nerves, suddenly realizing that maybe she had encountered the craziest woman in the world and was about to be killed.

 

The woman raised her hand, her fingernails were caked with mud and some blood.

 

“Please, don’t hurt me!” Clarke was getting so nervous, being stuck in the jungle with a weirdo was not how she expected to find herself in this trip.

 

Slowly, the woman extended her arm until she reached Clarke’s hair. Clarke flinched slightly out of fear but then noticed the woman was simply looking at her golden hair. Looking at as if it was the first time in her life she had ever seen a blonde.

Next, the stranger leaned forward and nuzzled her face in Clarke’s neck and inhaled deeply. Taking various sniffs of her.

 

“Wooah, okay girl. This is kind of rude, you know?” Clarke pushed at the weird girl smelling her until she was away. “Not cool invading someone’s personal space. And people smell good when we take regular showers, I think you should too.” Clarke tried to joke to ease a bit the tension she was feeling coiling in the pit of her stomach.

 

The scowl between the girl's eyebrows would be kind of endearing, if it wasn’t kind of creepy her getting so close to her.

 

“Do you even understand what I’m saying?” Clarke asked. “Um, parlé francais?” Clarke tried again getting no response.

 

Next, the girl sat a bit straighter looking at her chest and next to Clarke’s, she reached for one of her boobs, of course Clarke slapped her hand right away.

 

“Okay, that’s fucking rude!”

 

The brunette made a small whine sound but retrieved her hand. However, she grabbed Clarke’s hand and observed it in detail, green eyes moved back towards her eyes.

 

“Uh yeah, five fingers. It’s the usual.” Clarke said.

 

The brunette rested her hand over Clarke’s, she could feel the calluses of the woman with tanned skin and inquisitive emerald eyes. The brunette opened up her hand matching Clarke’s and it was like something clicked inside the stranger wild girl when she saw they were just the same.

 

“What happened to you?” Clarke asked, she could see so much confusion into the green eyes of this strange girl.

 

That’s when she noticed a small necklace around her neck. A red gemstone crafted in a silver necklace. The gem had an infinity symbol micro-inscribed at the center of the gem. There were some letters underneath, but it was hard to read from where she was.

 

“CLAAAAAARKE!”

 

She heard the shouts in the distance.

 

“Hey, it’s Raven. They are coming to get me.” Clarke told the brunette. She stood up.

 

“I’m here!” Clarke said. “Raveeeen!”

 

“CLAAAAARKE!”

 

“HEEEERE.”

 

“I see you, hang in there. I’ll be there in a second!”

 

Clarke turned around to tell the brunette to go with her, but she was gone. As if she had seen a ghost, but Clarke knew this was no ghost.

 

“Jesus, Clarke. We were scared when you disappeared all of a sudden and no one had a clue where were you! Are you okay?” Raven hugged Clarke in relief.

 

“Yeah, I aah, yes. I’m okay.”

 

“Your mother is about to have a heart attack, we better get back to the camp!”

 

Clarke looked around once more trying to find the mysterious girl around the trees but without avail. She nodded and began following Raven back to the camp.

 

Clarke knew that it would be a bad idea returning to this place, but after meeting her savior she couldn’t just forget about what she saw.

 

There was a wild girl in the jungle with the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. A girl she wanted to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke had been trying to put her mind into her tasks, to focus on the supplies her mother requested to bring to the medical tent. However, it has not been easy. Not when she was thinking of that mysterious wild girl from the jungle. The young woman was clearly dangerous if she could battle with a leopard and win. But something inside of Clarke - call it curiosity or a deep need to try to help this girl - was nagging inside her head to go back into the forest and find her. But she had no idea how she could do that? The forest was deep, and she had no clue where could she be. Still, she was worried.

 

“Clarke did you find the IV with the saline solution?” Abby asked from her tent a couple of feet away from the small medicine deposit.

 

“Aah yeah, One second mom!” Clarke decided she had to try and find the brunette.

 

She grabbed some gauze, and disinfectant and put them inside a small bag.

She made her way back to the medical tent where her mother was already working.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anything else you need, mom?”

 

“No, darling. I got it from here.”

 

Clarke nodded and quickly walked outside carrying the small back of supplies. She jogged to her room to pick up a backpack to carry the first aid materials she had, and she headed back into the woods.

 

Clarke didn’t take too long before she was running into the deepest part of the forest. She tried to follow the path she took the previous day, moving through the shrubs and old trees until she was in a clearing.

 

“Hellooooo?” Clarke called. Looking for any motion or animal on sight. “Anyone here?”

 

Nothing.

 

Clarke continued her exploration a little bit deeper, moving into the thicker parts of the forest. The only sounds she could hear were the calls of the birds, and her own footsteps on the rocky ground. Clarke tightened the strap of her backpack before she moved over a big log and reached a wider area with huge trees with vines everywhere.

 

“Hello?” Clarke tried again.

 

After not a sign she sighed in resignation.

 

“Guess I should go back.” Clarke turned around.

 

“Holy fuck!” She backtracked and fell on her ass. “Jesus!”

 

 Clarke touched her racing heart.

 

Hanging backwards on a vine was the girl.

 

“Okay, that’s not funny. I almost had a heart attack.”

 

The brunette dropped from her vine and knuckle-walked towards the blonde, those same curious eyes looking at her with interest.

 

“Well, you’re here anyway” Clarke looked at the girl, slightly less dirty.

 

She had probably bathed in a nearby river, Clarke also observed how she had several leaves tied with a root or something around her wounded shoulder.

 

“I ah, can I check your wound?”

 

The brunette tilted her head, scowling.

 

“Oh boy, this is complicated. You’ve no idea what I’m saying.” Clarke at least had to earn the girl’s trust in order to treat her appropriately. “Alright, let’s start from the beginning. I’m Clarke.”

 

The green eyes followed her but still there was no understanding.

 

Clarke touched herself and said her name. “Clarke.”

 

“Clarke.” She tried once more.

 

“ _Klork!”_ The brunette repeated.

 

“Yeah!” Clarke reached for the brunette's hand and rested over her chest. “Clarke.”

 

“ _Klork._ ”

 

Clarke smiled and nodded satisfied. The brunette pronounced it with a click of the k but still pretty good.

 

“That’s me.” Clarke observed the necklace around her neck. “May I?”

 

She lifted her hand and reached slowly to pick up the necklace, the brunette didn’t move, which was a good sign that she was comfortable with her.

 

Clarke observed the stone closer.

 

“It’s pretty.” Clarke pulled the silver necklace to be able to distinguish the micro-inscription underneath the infinity symbol.

 

“Alexandria.”

 

The brunette leaned and nuzzled over Clarke’s neck inhaling her scent. Clarke giggled, “That tickles!” She pushed the brunette gently away and rested her hand over her chest.

 

“Alexandria. That’s your name?” She moved her hand back to her chest. “Clarke and you…” she rested her hand over the brunette. “Alexandria.”

 

“Klork.” The brunette moved her hand over Clarke’s chest then back at her. “A-leks-ando-” Lexa huffed frustrated in an endearing gesture. “A-lek-san-” She pouted and tried again. “Lek-san-da-”

 

“A-lex-an-dria.” Clarke enunciated it slower.

 

“ _Leksa_!” The brunette smiled. “ _Leksa_.”

 

Clarke laughed. “That works. You’re Lexa and I’m Clarke.”

 

“So, Lexa, I need to check your shoulder. I promise I’ll be gentle.” Clarke moved her hands over Lexa’s arm softly so not to startle her.

 

The green eyes looked at her with admiration and wonder. There was such an innocence in her and a pureness that was so endearing. Clarke felt a sudden need to protect and help this girl. And to do that she had to tell her mom about her.

 

“Oh, not bad at all.” Clarke checked the wound, it was pretty much clean, but it still needed to be disinfected. “I’m going to clean it and patch you up.”

 

Lexa was playing with Clarke’s golden hair, it was something that apparently attracted her.

Clarke used that distraction to take out all her materials from her backpack’s pocket and removed the old leaves over Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“This is going to sting a bit.” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face. “Lexa, look at me.”

 

Green eyes fixed on blue.

 

“That’s it, look at me.”

 

Clarke moved the gauze over the gash and Lexa hissed.

 

“Ah ah.” Clarke held Lexa’s face to avoid her looking at the suppurating wound. “Keep your eyes on me. Hold it a bit longer.”

Clarke tried to work fast, cleaning the dried blood and making sure there wasn’t anything that could cause an infection.

 

“Good.” Clarke let go of Lexa’s face. “I’m going to wrap it up.”

 

Lexa luckily remained still, and Clarke could work fast.

 

“Alright, I have to go back to camp, but I want to see you again. My mom might be able to help you.” Clarke stood up and picked up her stuff.

 

She looked at Lexa who stood up. She noticed that Lexa was slightly taller than her.

 

“Klark.” Lexa grabbed her hand and joined it with her hand.

 

Clarke smiled. “I do have to go, Lexa. I promise I’ll come back for you.” She let go of Lexa’s hand and began her walk back to the camp hoping her mother had some time to listen to this unbelievable story. They really needed to help Lexa and maybe find her family.

 

///

 

“Wooah, slow down Clarke. This girl - a naked girl - killed a leopard with her bare hands and saved you?” Abby was not believing a single word of her story.

 

“Mom, I’m not making this up. Lexa is out there in the jungle. God knows how long she has been on her own. She needs us!”

 

Abby sighed. “It’s not that I don’t believe you, Clarke. It sounds really crazy but okay. We can go and check this wild girl of yours.”

 

“Lexa, her name is actually Alexandria. She has a necklace which is the only clue about her origin.”

 

“Okay then. Let’s see this Lexa.” Abby grabbed her pack and Clarke was excited to finally be able to provide some help to this mysterious girl.

 

Mother and daughter walked towards the woods. Clarke followed the same trail as the day before making sure she was in the exact spot where Lexa could meet them.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke called and waited.

 

The two Griffin stood there looking around, but only the sound of birds could be heard above the canopy.

 

“Lexaaaa?” Clarke called louder.

 

“OH GOD!” Abby yelped.

Clarke turned around and saw Lexa already squatting on the ground and there was a medium-sized ape with black fur besides her.

 

“Yeah, she kind of likes to make dramatic entrances.” Clarke smiled. “Hey Lexa.”

 

Lexa approached Clarke with more caution. “Klork!”

 

“You weren’t exaggerating, Clarke.” Abby was wide-eyed.

 

“Lexa, this is my mom. Abby.” Clarke pointed to the doctor.

 

“Abby.” Clarke repeated.

 

Lexa was frowning but gave it a shot. “Abi.”

 

“Correct!” Clarke clapped. “I see you brought a friend.” Clarke moved slowly closer to the girl and ape and pointed at the animal.

 

Lexa made some weird ape-like sounds, as if she was really talking to the ape. The ape replied and got closer to Clarke.

 

“Did she-” Abby was now in shock. “Did she talk to the animal?”

 

“I uh, I think so?” Clarke had the animal in her arms, laughing at the ape’s antics.

 

“Lexa, my mom here is a doctor. She needs to check you up.” Clarke said.

 

“Klork!” Lexa pouted and quickly went to remove the ape from Clarke’s arms. The ape jumped back to the ground and began playing with Lexa.

“Lexa, stop for a minute! My mom needs to examine you.”

 

Lexa pushed the ape away from top of her and stood up walking in her two legs. “Klork!”

 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and guided her towards her mom.

 

“Okay mom, here she is. Let’s be quick.”

 

“I’ll check your wound in the meantime Lexa.” Clarke peeled off the bandages while Abby took Lexa’s measurements.

 

“Abi! Klork!” Lexa said before touching her chest next. “Leksa!”

 

“Looks much better.” Clarke looked at the nice progress of the scarring before wrapping up in new clean gauzes.

 

“I’m going to need to take a blood sample Clarke. Could you keep her steady?”

“Lexa?” Clarke called the brunette’s attention. “My mom needs to take blood. It will sting for a second, but you’ll be okay.” She cupped Lexa’s face to make sure Lexa at least could see in her eyes she meant no harm. “Stay put.”

 

Abby prepared one arm, but Lexa was moving a lot, so Clarke held her face with both of her hands.

 

“Lexa? Don’t worry. It’s okay. Easy.” She began scratching her head which Lexa seemed to enjoy by the sounds she was making. “It’s just for a general check-up, Lexa.”

 

Lexa hissed but Clarke was keeping her distracted and Abby managed to gather her sample.

 

“Okay, I’m done. I’ll analyze this and see how she is doing. We have to tell Marcus to see if we can take her back to camp. This girl cannot stay here anymore.”

 

“I know but I don’t want to change her lifestyle abruptly, mom. I assume she has been living here all her life. We have to find first where does she come from.”

 

“Okay, let’s see what Marcus say and then we decide what to do with her.”

 

Lexa in the meantime was entangling her fingers with Clarke’s hair. Enraptured in the golden wavy hair as mother and daughter decided what was the best course of action to aid Lexa.

 

Lexa soon nuzzled her nose into Clarke's neck.

 

Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa a bit away from her. “Lexa, first thing. Respect people’s personal space.”

 

Lexa took the hint and remained in her place.

 

Abby observed the brunette. “I think that if she managed to survive on her own she might be able to do even better with us in the learning center. That would give us time to find her family.”

 

“That’d be fantastic, mom. She really needs to be integrated into society and school will be good for her.”

 

“Okay, let’s get back. Um, good bye Lexa.” Abby waved to the brunette.

 

“Lexa, I have to go but I’ll come back for you soon. Okay?”

 

“ _Kei_.” Lexa replied.

 

Clarke nodded proudly. “Yeah, you’ll be fine.”

 

///

 

Abby had been discussing with Marcus for what seemed like hours about what to do with Lexa.

 

Clarke was sitting with Raven outside the medical tent waiting for a decision.

 

“So, you found a jungle girl that talks to apes? That sounds cool.”

 

“Yeah it would if she had a normal upbringing. She has been there for who knows how long. She needs to be surrounded with people, Raven. Not with animals. I can’t imagine how much she has been there all alone.” Clarke sighed. She was truly worried for the well-being of Lexa.

 

“Hey, relax Clarke. We will help her and find her family. I told you that I’m also willing to help Lexa giving some of my time too so you’re not alone in this.”

 

“I hope Kane listens to my mom. Lexa needs us.”

 

The two of them remained outside for several more minutes until Abby opened the flap of the tent and invited them inside.

 

“Alright, I’ve listened to what Abby had to say.” Marcus began. “I still can’t believe there is a girl living in the jungle. I asked Indra too and she never heard of such a thing.”

 

“What are we going to do then? Lexa can’t stay in there anymore!” Clarke said.

 

“We will offer her shelter, food and education here until we find her family. Then it’s up to them to decide her future.” Marcus explained.

 

“Her tests were pretty good. She is as healthy as she can be physically. The difficult task might be her mind. Lexa is like a kid trapped in the body of a young adult. It’s going to be very difficult process to help her catch up.” Abby added. “Are you sure we should be the ones taking her in?”

 

“Mom, I don’t care how hard it is. I’m not going to give up on her. She deserves a chance at a normal life and I’m the only person she knows. No way in hell I’m sending her away to strangers!”

 

“I’ll support Clarke as much as possible. I know we’re short staffed but as long as it’s only us we won’t interrupt the other volunteer’s tasks.” Raven rested her hand on Clarke’s shoulder offering her support.

 

“Okay then. Bring Lexa here, Clarke. Let’s see how that goes.”

 

Clarke and Raven went immediately to the forest to search for Lexa. Clarke was carrying her backpack with medical supplies and water in case they had a minor accident in the jungle.

 

It was a hot morning and the perspiration already coated their shirts. They walked through the humid place, pushing bushes and vines on their way to the clearing were Clarke always met with Lexa.

 

“Here we are.” Clarke signaled Raven and they stopped. “Let’s see if she comes when I call her.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“LEXA!” Clarke shouted. Her voice was carried through the forest causing some birds to flock away. “LEEEEXAAAAA!”

 

After a minute or so Lexa finally appear. She climbed down from a tree, but she was clearly hurt as she limped slightly.

 

“Oh god, Lexa. What happened?” Clarke quickly ran to her and kneeled to check on her.

 

When she lifted Lexa’s chin she noticed a dark bruise forming in her jaw.

 

“You got into a fight?” Clarke cupped her face tenderly.

 

“Klork.” Lexa offered a small smile. She leaned her forehead against Clarke. Repeating Clarke’s name over and over.

 

“I’m here. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

 

“Okay, sorry to interrupt your reunion but we have to get moving.”

 

Lexa lifted her head and eyed Raven. Lexa immediately stood up and walked towards the other girl. She reached for her dark hair lacing her fingers through it.

 

Lexa gasped, then looked at Clarke. “Klork!”

 

“That’s Raven.” Clarke smiled looking with interest at Lexa, who made a quick examination of the new girl.

 

“ _Reivon_.” Lexa let go of Raven and returned to Clarke’s side, immediately entangling her fingers in her hair. “Klork.”

 

“Lexa, I want you to come with me to the camp. I want to treat your wounds.” Clarke offered her hand.

 

Lexa didn’t hesitate and took it.

“Guess she’s all set.” Raven shrugged.

 

Clarke kept walking holding Lexa’s hand and Raven kept them company. They were moving at a slow pace due to Lexa’s limp.

 

Raven kept making small conversation and observing Lexa’s behaviour.

 

“She is very intuitive. Also, very visual.” Raven said. “I think that she will learn fast.”

 

“I hope so too. It’s important to open a communication channel with Lexa. That will be our best shot to help her.”

 

“Klork. Reivon.” Lexa called.

 

“What is it?”

 

Lexa let go of her hand and jumped into a bush.

 

“Lexa what are- oh sorry.” Clarke turned around realizing Lexa was relieving herself.

 

“Lexa needs to be potty trained!” Raven smiled.

 

“Not funny Raven.”

 

“I’m not laughing.” Raven raised her hands. “At least she didn’t just pee right on my shoes. That’s good.”

 

Lexa returned with a sheepish smile. “Klork!”

 

“Let’s go Lexa. We have to do a lot with you today.”

 

///

 

Lexa was taken to Clarke’s temporary house. There, Abby managed to clean her wounds before she was introduced to Indra. Indra wasn’t very happy to be stuck with Lexa, but Clarke needed more help while she gathered information with Raven and went out shopping clothes for Lexa. They travelled to a nearby town but it was still several miles away their village.

 

“I think that this tank top will make her feel comfortable.” Clarke pointed to a couple of cotton shirts.

 

“Clarke, she’s naked. Nothing beats naked in my opinion.” Raven shrugged.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Not helping, Raven.”

 

“Well let’s get her just a pair and see if she likes it.”

“Yeah, I guess. Also, she needs proper underwear not those animal rags she wears. Well, first she needs to learn to control her bladder.” They kept walking on the isles of the small store. “I think a bralette will suit her needs from hanging on the trees.”

 

“Good point, Clarke. I think that a size medium is perfect to hold her boobs” Raven tossed some clothes into their cart while they made a quick shopping for basic things for Lexa.

 

“Raveeeen.” Clarke scolded.

 

Raven shrugged innocently. “What? I can appreciate a nice physique when I see it. Lexa has a nice pair, that’s all. As if you didn’t check her out either. Your bisexual thirsty ass was showing.”

 

“I didn’t!” Clarke defended herself but the slight blush on her face was betraying.

 

After their shopping they headed to a small restaurant where Raven could connect her computer to the wifi since the internet signal back in the village was poor.

 

“Okay let’s see what we can find of Miss Alexandria of the jungle.” Raven began typing in the search engine page. “Umm, yup I’m going to need more than just a name.”

 

“Let’s try with the infinity symbol plus her name. What does it say?” Clarke peeked into the screen trying to find any resemblance to Lexa’s necklace symbol.

 

“Hmm, wait a second.” Raven clicked a link and she started to read.

 

“Raven? Did you find anything?”

 

“Holy shit!” Raven opened another tab and typed in the new search box.

 

“Raven?”

 

“Clarke. I think that if this information is correct you found a gold mine.”

 

Clarke frowned. “I ah, I don’t understand.”

 

“Lexa is an heir. If this is right she seems to be heir to the Polaris Enterprises emporium.”

 

“I’m not following.”

 

“Polaris is one of the top companies in the bioengineering world. They made millions upon millions from biotechnology and artificial intelligence development.”

 

“Wait, are you sure this is my Lexa you’re talking about?” Clarke got closer to the screen.

 

Raven stopped and turned to look at her friend smirking. “ _Your_ Lexa?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s a saying, dumbass! Now what does that site say?”

 

“Not 100% sure, but look at this. The symbol of the company is an infinity symbol just like you described. Also, there’s this information about the last CEO, Alexander Woods who died 18 years ago along his wife and baby daughter in an airplane crash while they were heading to England for business. This could be her, Clarke! Lexa seems to be around 19-20 years old, so it fits the date of the accident.”

 

Clarke had no idea how to feel. This could be Lexa’s family but on the other hand she was just starting to get to know this incredible girl and wasn’t ready to just let go of her.

 

“We have to tell Kane and he will decide if he contacts these people directly or take Lexa to the local social services.” Which of course was a bad idea. Clarke didn’t trust anyone else with Lexa right now. “Any relative alive?” Clarke asked.

 

“Umm, let me see…” Raven typed some more. “Well, Polaris is managed by an Anya Woods, and uh, there’s also this other guy Titus, who is like the spokesperson of the family. Maybe we should contact this dude and see what he says.”

 

“Okay, we should get back and see how is Lexa doing. We’ll tell everything to Kane and my mom and then we will see what else to do.”

 

///

 

“NOOOOOOO!”

 

Clarke gasped. That was Lexa shouting.

 

She and Raven got out of the jeep and ran towards the learning center.

 

“Lexa!?”

 

Clarke pushed the door open and found Lexa on top of a desk wearing one of Clarke’s sleeping t-shirts that was too big for Lexa’s thin, athletic frame; all the flashcards Indra was using to teach her where scattered and the small classroom was pretty disastrous with chairs out of place and tumbled desks on the floor.

 

“What the hell happened here?” Raven looked around.

 

“Klork!” Lexa smiled and jumped down the desk to meet Clarke. Lexa immediately nuzzled her nose into Clarke’s neck making Clarke giggle.

 

Clarke hugged Lexa back, rubbing her back soothingly. “Hey you! What did you do?”

 

“This girl is a big problem.” Indra said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “She wouldn’t stop touching every damn item around, and much less stop smelling that damn shirt I lent her to be here.”

“Klork!” Lexa said to Indra.

 

Clarke sighed chuckling lightly. “Lexa, you have to behave better. Otherwise Indra won’t help you. Let’s clean, okay?”

 

Lexa pouted sensing Clarke’s disapproval in her tone.

 

Raven, Clarke and Lexa started to pick up the cards around, clean the table and arrange the classroom pushing the desks and chairs back to their original place.

 

“Star!” Lexa said pointing at the star flashcard.

 

“Damn right! High five!” Raven raised her hand, but Lexa simply furrowed her brows. Raven took Lexa’s hand and showed Lexa how to do a high-five. “Just clash your hand with mine. High-five!”

 

“Hai fai.” Lexa repeated and then continued picking up the items she scattered.

 

“The girl is very intelligent and if she keeps studying she will learn to communicate properly soon.” Indra eyed Lexa with certain apprehension and Lexa looked at her huffing with indignation. “However, she’s too unruly and needs to learn discipline!”

 

“No!” Lexa narrowed her eyes sensing Indra’s vibes towards her.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “Lexa, Indra is right. This wasn’t okay. I think that we can set a tent just for her education in the jungle, that way Lexa will feel more comfortable instead of using the learning center.”

 

“I think that could help make her feel more relaxed, until she gets used to be surrounded by more people and following rules.” Raven wiped her hands on her pants. “Now I’m going to talk with Kane and let him know what we found.”

 

After cleaning. Clarke and Lexa returned to the jungle and set a small tent for Lexa’s use.

 

“Okay, I’d love for you to stay at the camp with us, but I know you need to adapt first.” Clarke set up a sleeping back inside and educational material for Lexa. “I bought some extra clothes, but my shirt looks good on you too.”

 

“Klork!” Lexa grabbed with enthusiasm the flashcards passing one after the other until she found the one she was looking for. It was a small house. “Home,” Lexa said slowly.

 

“Yeah, I get this jungle is your home, but Raven might have found information about your real family, Lexa. I want you to get the life you deserve. I promise you I won’t stop until you’re back to your people.”

 

Lexa clearly didn’t get what Clarke meant by the tilt of her head.

 

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face, looking at her clear, green eyes. “I promise I will keep you safe, Lexa. Back home.”

 

Lexa smiled in response, Clarke hoped that Lexa really understood that she meant well for her.

 

For the rest of the day Clarke sat with Lexa teaching her more vocabulary and crossing her fingers they could find a place in the world for the wild girl with a kind heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Every single day Clarke met Lexa in the tent they set up for her in the jungle. There, Clarke taught Lexa everything she missed in her early years or as much as she could teach the young adult. Sometimes Indra would come instead - to Lexa’s chagrin - to teach Lexa not just language but discipline. Other times Raven was the one who came to teach her about the wonders of the world and some curse words as a bonus. Abby taught Lexa about hygiene and taking care of her body and in return Lexa taught Abby about natural medicine, the herbs that she would use to care for her wounds.

 

Lexa spent every day learning from colors, to art. Every day for 10 hours a day Lexa would be immersed in classes.

 

Clarke was impressed by how fast Lexa learned, some habits were harder to break than others. The knuckle-walking was still a thing that Lexa still did, also refusing to bathe daily but they were progressing slowly with that. And of course, sometimes Lexa peed her sleeping bag they set for her at her tent. But she was improving a lot in that aspect too.

 

“Lexa, don’t be like that.” Clarke was sitting with Lexa outside the tent.

 

The brunette sat angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Lexa big girl, Clarke!”

 

Lexa had improved her pronunciation, yet that weird click of her _k_ and roll of her _r_ was something that remained still.

 

“Yes, you’re doing better, at least you’re letting us know whenever you need to pee but if you don’t keep practicing you won’t learn full control and during lunch you forget to go sometimes until it’s too late!”

 

Lexa shook her head, scowling like a petulant child. “No!”

 

“Lexa, no one will see the diaper under those shorts. I promise.”

 

“Lexa sit with Clarke?” Lexa asked slowly.

 

“Yes, you’ll sit by my side.”

 

Lexa sighed and nodded affirmative.

 

“Good, let’s head to the camp then. Indra must be already angry because we’re late.” Clarke picked up her backpack and started her return to camp.

 

“Lexa, fast!” Lexa pointed at her chest proudly.

 

“Yeah, I know but I’m not.” Clarke said.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa pointed at herself again, puffing her chest.

 

Clarke laughed, “What? You’ll take me?”

 

“Yes.” Lexa turned around and squatted.

 

“Woah, hold on a minute. You’ll carry me back to camp?”

 

Lexa looked over her shoulder. “Clarke. Trees!”

 

Clarke widened her eyes. “Oh, hell no, Lexa. We’re not going on the trees!”

 

“Clarke! I keep you safe.” Lexa smiled trying to assure the scared blonde.

 

“Okay okay. I’ll trust you but if I die it’s going to be your fault.”

 

Clarke leaned over Lexa and the woman stood up easily. Lexa moved to the nearest tree.

 

“Hold Lexa!” Lexa instructed.

 

Clarke squeezed her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and her legs around her waist.

 

Lexa started to climb the tree, pulling the branches to aid herself as she went up. Clarke could see Lexa’s muscles straining with the added weight but Lexa didn’t complain, she just did it.

 

Once they were at the top of a branch Lexa pulled a vine and smirked. After that she let herself go into the air.

 

“HOLY SHIIIIIIIIT!” Clarke screamed and shut her eyes practically choking Lexa by how strong she was holding the woman as they swung over the jungle.

 

///

 

After several minutes of swinging and scaring the shit out of birds and monkeys in the jungle with Clarke’s screams, Clarke opened her eyes feeling that Lexa wasn’t moving anymore.

 

“Oh God. We made it.” Clarke let go of Lexa noticing how tight she was holding into her. “Okay, let’s not do that again, ever.”

 

“Fun!” Lexa offered a toothy grin.

 

Clarke giggled. “Ahm I think we both have a different definition of fun. Now let’s go meet the others.”

 

Once they arrived at Indra’s house they were received by Raven, Abby, Marcus and a glaring Indra.

“About time!” Raven sat on the table.

 

“Sorry, Lexa wasn’t too happy about wearing diapers again.”

 

“Oh Lexa, you know we won’t mock you ever, sweetheart. Now you two, go wash your hands.” Abby said.

 

Clarke pulled a chair and sat after they returned from the washroom.

 

Lexa took the place beside Clarke as promised. She eyed all the metal cutlery with that furrow between her brows.

 

“Remember, let’s use the fork to eat. No need to use your hands all the time.” Clarke showed Lexa again the way to grip the utensil and Lexa followed.

 

After a couple of minutes, they began to eat.

 

“Any news about the Polaris people?” Clarke asked.

“We have waited for a response from this Titus guy but so far nothing.” Marcus explained.

 

“Maybe we need to contact the cousin instead. Let’s add some pictures and see if that helps. I mean, if you told me my lost baby cousin appeared in the jungle I would ignore the message as well. Mostly, if people have been asking for money in return in the past.” Raven suggested to Marcus.

 

“You’re right. They probably thought it's extortion. The pictures could be a great way to see if they recognize her.” Marcus agreed.

 

“Well, with how dirty she is I doubt they will.” Raven joked.

 

“Lexa is clean!” The brunette protested, struggling with her fork.

 

“Nope, you’re not!” Raven jabbed.

 

“Okay, stop being an ass Raven.” Clarke quickly defended Lexa. “She just prefers the river I guess.”

 

Lexa nodded.

 

“Clarke, tomorrow I need you to help with the new vaccination round. Yesterday the new vaccines arrived.” Abby said.

 

“But I have to keep practicing with Lexa.”

 

“Don’t sweat it, Clarke! I’ll stay with Lexa and watch Disney movies with her or something.” Raven suggested.

 

“Very well. Now let’s hope we can get a response from this Anya Woods before we conclude our volunteer time here.” Marcus looked at Lexa.

 

///

 

Clarke knew they had a lot of work to do in the camp, aiding the community and nearby townspeople. But to be apart from Lexa for the past week had been really hard. She thought she’d be busy for about a day, but this has taken longer than she initially assumed with new supplies coming.

 

“Alright, this should do.” Abby said to the farmer tending a wound on his leg, “Get rid of this, honey.”

 

Clarke diligently disposed of the medical wastes. She took a glance at the watch on her wrist. It was way past noon and they have been working nonstop since the morning.

 

“Clarke, relax. Lexa is still going to be in the jungle when we’re done here.”

 

“I know.” Clarke answered.

 

“You’ve grown attached to Lexa.”

 

“She’s really great, mom.” Clarke began cleaning the examination table.

 

“She is, but you know she will have to go, right?”

 

Clarke turned around to look at her mom. “I know. We’re waiting for news about her family IF they are really hers.”

 

“And if they are they will want Lexa with them. I don’t want you to be hurt when that happens, sweetheart.” Abby rested her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

 

The mother knew her daughter and Clarke cared for Lexa so much already and Lexa was attached to Clarke as well, it was going to be a hard separation for sure.

 

“Maybe they won’t be opposed for us to remaining friends, mom.” Clarke shrugged trying to remain positive.

 

“Possibly, but if she really belongs to the Woods, they might not want you around.” Abby insisted, trying to make the girl understand how difficult this situation was going to be.

 

“Okay, mom I get it. Don’t worry.”

 

At that moment Marcus entered the tent. “Abby! Clarke! I have news.” The man waved some papers in his hand.

 

“What is it, Marcus?” Abby asked.

 

“We finally got a response from Anya Woods. She’s interested in meeting Lexa. When she saw the pictures, her response was that the resemblance to her late aunt was uncanny. She is going to come here next week after dealing with some business to meet Lexa.”

 

“What!?” Clarke was wide-eyed.

 

“She’s bringing her doctors to proceed with a genetic test to confirm her parentage but she really believes this is her cousin Alexandria.”

 

“That’s great!” Abby clapped smiling in happiness.

 

Clarke wasn’t that happy. Instead she was filled with dread.

 

“I’ll prepare everything for their arrival then.” Marcus left after giving the good news to mother and daughter.

 

Instead of thinking what was going to happen to her and Lexa, Clarke decided to put her effort in helping her mom and finish to tell Lexa the news.

 

///

 

The sun was high in the sky and her skin was shining with perspiration by the time she was done. She quickly made her way into the forest desperate to find Lexa who hadn’t been in her tent.

 

Clarke decided to look out for her in the nearby river when Lexa tended to play with the other apes in her troop.

 

Maybe her mother was right regarding her attachment, but she couldn’t avoid feeling concerned for the future of Lexa. Clarke knew that finding her family was what was best for Lexa, but these past weeks getting to know this girl, teaching her and showing her a little piece of the world made Clarke feel that they had a special connection. Since the day Lexa rescued her and looked at her with her big green eyes full of wonder, Clarke felt that something close to a bond formed and she was afraid to lose that once they took Lexa away from her.

 

Clarke arrived at the place she had been looking for. There was a small waterfall that flowed into a river. The water moved with an easy rhythm, where wild animals came to replenish their thirst and others to have some fun. The green trees offered shade in some areas and rocks were all around the river bank. Lots of birds were above, making their chirpy sounds and on the ground the smaller animals moved quickly using the vegetation to hide from potential predators.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke called not seeing her anywhere. She approached the river bank looking around.

“Clarke!” Lexa emerged from the center of the river, holding a fish in her bare hands. Lexa made her way back to the ground and offered the fish to Clarke. “For you!” Lexa said proudly.

 

“Oh!” Clarke averted her gaze noticing how naked Lexa was. She still wasn’t used to Lexa feeling comfortable in her own skin. “Ahm, thank you? I’m not hungry though.”

 

Lexa moved to a rock and dropped the flipping fish into a basket where she had other medium sized fish already. “For lunch then.”

 

The brunette turned around with a happy smile. “Hello, Clarke.”

 

Clarke waved still trying not to disrespect Lexa with her eyes roaming over her tan skin under the golden sun. “Hey um, I thought Raven was supposed to be with you today?”

 

“Yes, Raven left. I hunt first, now I bath.”

 

“Oh, okay I ah I’ll wait for you.” Clarke moved to a nearby rock and sat while Lexa submerged herself into the water. She had her soap and shampoo nearby.

 

Lexa sat in the shallowest part of the river while she scrubbed her body with the sponge Abby had given her.

 

“Let me lather your hair.” Clarke offered observing that Lexa was doing a poor job. Clarke rolled the legs of her jeans up to her ankle and removed her shoes to be able to sit in a rock in the river. “Come.”

 

Lexa moved towards Clarke and sat waiting for Clarke to wash her long tresses.

 

“It’s very pretty in here.” Clarke said as she lathered Lexa’s long chestnut curls with

shampoo.

 

“Yes. Pretty.” Lexa said.

 

“Damn, you do need to brush your hair more often. Lots of knots in here!” Clarke worked with her fingers trying to disentangle some locks.

 

Lexa moved her knuckles over Clarke’s calf while Clarke worked on her head.

 

“Clarke, soft.” Lexa said.

 

“Yeah, sometimes. I shaved recently so it’s really soft now.”

 

“Lexa soft!” Lexa stood up abruptly and turned around. “Lexa soft like Clarke!”

 

“You don’t have to be like me, it’s okay Lexa. Hairy legs are not a crime. We can try to shave your legs if you want later though.” Clarke grabbed the soap and handed it to Lexa. “Now sit down so I can finish washing your hair, please.”

 

Lexa began sighing happily. Clarke knew how much Lexa loved when Clarke scratched her head like she was doing right now. “Okay, rinse and finish cleaning yourself. I’ll wait here.”

 

The brunette sank into the water completely after she was done and came out clean. Clarke handed her the towel and clothes Lexa had in the small bag she brought with her before moving at a distance to give her some privacy.

 

“Ready.” Lexa beamed.

 

“Come here, let’s brush your hair first. I know you don’t like it but it’s to avoid getting knots again.”

 

Lexa sat on a log and Clarke moved behind her to proceed.

 

“Umm, apparently your cousin is coming here to see you.” That was the only thing Clarke thought to talk about while she brushed the long chestnut curls with care.

 

“Cousin?”

 

“Yeah, um she’s your family.”

 

Lexa shook her head. “No, my family is here. Clarke is wrong!”

 

“I understand that this is all new to you, but this is an opportunity to go back to where you belong, Lexa.”

 

“My home is here.” Lexa insisted.

 

Clarke sighed. “Lexa, you cannot live here for the rest of your life! There is so much more for you out there!” Clarke tried to explain.

 

Lexa remained silent, then after a couple of minutes she looked at Clarke smiling with the purest smile Clarke has ever seen. “Lexa has Clarke!”

 

Clarke widened her eyes, it never crossed her mind that Lexa would have bonded with her as much as she did. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking about this special connection they had formed.

 

“Ah yeah, you have me but also you have some other people that care for you. You’ll get to know them and be happy with them.”

 

Lexa frowned disconcerted.

“Doesn’t mean you’re going to lose me. I’m always going to be there for you.” Clarke sighed, she really didn’t want to think about that right now. “I’m done. Let’s get back to the tent so you can prepare lunch, okay?”

 

Lexa smiled in her usual way, and together made their way back to the tent.

 

///

 

The days kept passing and before Clarke knew it this so-called cousin of Lexa’s was going to be arriving in a matter of days and Clarke couldn’t be more concerned for Lexa’s well-being.

 

Clarke woke up that morning with a gloominess that surrounded her knowing that time was running out. She had two weeks left in the volunteer program before going back home too. Everything was happening so fast and she felt she barely had time with Lexa.

Lexa who was a kind and caring soul.

 

She washed her face and brushed her teeth before putting on fresh clothes to begin her day.

 

“Morning, honey.” Abby said from the kitchen.

 

“Hey mom. Good morning Indra.”

 

Indra just grunted.

 

Clarke already learned that Indra was a woman of few words.

 

“Lexa stopped earlier to leave some fruits for you, sweetheart.”

 

“Again?” Clarke looked at the basket full of succulent fresh fruits. “That’s very kind of her.”

Indra huffed.

 

“That she is.” Abby agreed. She served a small breakfast and the Griffin sat to eat to begin their day.

 

Clarke walked under the canopy of the woods, kicking loose rocks around hoping that whoever this Anya was, that she would treat Lexa well, hoped she would care and love her like she deserved.

 

“Yes, the gifts are cool, but you can’t keep feeding Clarke forever. You have to be way smoother than that!” Clarke heard Raven say to a Lexa who was listening attentively at every word.

 

“Lexa strong!” Lexa hit her chest to emphasize her statement. “Good hunter. Good protector!”

“Yeah, I know but we’re not chimps! Humans work differently. But do not fret, Reyes will grant you her wisdom to succeed!”

 

Clarke frowned not understanding what on earth Raven was talking with Lexa.

 

“Help her doing what?” Clarke perked her brow, observing the two girls conspiratorially.

 

“Ah nothing important.” Raven shrugged. “Just chatting about jungle stuff.”

 

“Jungle stuff?” Clarke eyed the green-eyed girl who swallowed down.

 

“Yes, jungle stuff.” Lexa repeated.

 

“Anyway,” Raven said. “I gotta go and finish the well project so um, see you later gals.”

 

Raven waved and disappeared right away leaving Clarke with Lexa.

 

“Are you ready for today’s class?” Clarke asked Lexa who seemed slightly distracted.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Everything okay, Lexa?”

 

Lexa nodded.

 

“You know you can trust me, right?”

 

Lexa nodded again. “I trust, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiled content. “Okay, let’s begin then. We have a long morning.”

 

///

 

The rest of her afternoon Clarke was back with her mother, helping her with medicines and doing the inventory of supplies left. Raven and Lexa had been bonding a lot lately. Clarke lifted her gaze to see Raven and Lexa working on some irrigation system and for some reason seeing Lexa smile and pout with someone else, have fun with other people, made her stomach queasy. She was happy Lexa managed to make more friends and open up a bit, but she really enjoyed those moments when it was only them. Lexa and Clarke.

 

“Clarke!”

 

Clarke startled turned around and met her mother. “Yeah?”

 

“I’ve been saying to bring the antibiotics that are over that counter.”

 

“Ah right,” Clarke lifted the supplies and carried them to her mother’s.

“Honey, you’ve been distracted. I need to get your head back here and forget whatever is bothering you. There’s a lot of work to do.”

 

“I know. Sorry mom.”

 

“Baby, you don’t have to worry for Lexa. Don’t you trust me or Marcus? We’re going to make sure Lexa is with the right people. We’re not going to hand her to this Anya Woods just because. We’ll wait for the genetic test and then make sure she is going to be cared for.”

 

“I know, mom. I just… What if she doesn’t like it there? What if we’re making it worse instead?”

 

Abby rested her hands over Clarke’s shoulders pulling her in a warm embrace. “Clarke, Lexa is a young adult. She needs to develop in a proper place and who better to provide her that than her family? Besides, they have all the resources to help Lexa catch up in her education and behavior. I think you forget sometimes that Lexa is not a kid, Clarke. She’s a young woman who feels and thinks like one. Who has needs of her own that we cannot provide.”

 

Clarke sighed, “I understand mom. I do. I’m going to miss her.”

 

Once Clarke finished helping her mom, she walked towards Lexa’s tent. The sun was setting down already and tomorrow Lexa’s possible cousin would be here. She wanted to spend the little hours she had left with Lexa.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa jumped from the tree where she was hanging out and knuckle-walked towards Clarke.

 

“Hey! You seem pretty energetic after working all morning with Raven.”

 

“Yes! I like to help.”

 

“Great job.”

 

“Clarke, I have surprise! Come!” Lexa straightened herself up and offered her calloused hand to Clarke. Lexa took from the tent a backpack and guided Clarke into the depths of the forest.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke followed Lexa.

 

“Surprise!” Lexa looked over her shoulder smirking.

 

They walked for a long time. Clarke had no idea if it had been 20 or 40 minutes because for her every tree and vine looked the same and time didn’t seem to move in the jungle, but Lexa seemed very sure to where she was taking Clarke.

After crossing a small river, the two started to go over a slope and Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and switched to all fours walking excitedly.

 

She made several sounds that to Clarke were more like grunting and when she stopped she saw what was the reason.

 

“Oh!”

 

There was a group of apes from all sizes hanging out from trees and in the grass. Lexa approached an ape. A female that had a younger ape around with black fur and long limbs. Lexa made a series of sounds making the ape smile and hoot.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa extended her hand.

 

Clarke walked in awe. She couldn’t believe Lexa was raised among these animals. She noticed that there was a sense of camaraderie among the females of the coalition, they were probably why Lexa didn’t end up in the hands of an angry male or other predator.

Clarke took Lexa’s hands and guided it over the ape, feeling the softness of the fur of the animal.

 

“Wow, they are pretty amazing.”

 

“Home!” Lexa said smiling. “Come, now we eat!”

 

Lexa guided Clarke to a small trunk filled with leaves and opened her backpack. This looked more the place where Lexa tended to spend her days.

 

“Fruit and meat!” Lexa said as she pulled out her food.

 

They sat and ate watching the apes just chill as the sun set in the horizon. Some of the juvenile ones stopped by to look closer at Clarke.

 

“So, um, this is where you live huh?”

 

“Yes, home.”

 

“Lexa, tomorrow you’ll meet someone who is possibly your family. You’ll have to go.” Clarke reminded Lexa.

 

Lexa sighed, the usual furrow between her brows. “I like here. I stay with Clarke!”

 

Clarke laugh shaking her head. “Lexa. I do have to go to my home too. We cannot stay here.”

 

Lexa stood up and went into the forest quickly before coming back. She brought a flower and offered it to Clarke.

 

“Gift!” Lexa smiled as Clarke took the flower in her hand.

  

“This is pretty.”

 

“No, Clarke is pretty.”

 

Clarke blushed profusely.” Thanks, Lexa.”

 

Lexa sat closer to Clarke, she took Clarke’s hand and put it over her chest. “Happy with Clarke.”

 

She could feel how fast and strong Lexa’s heartbeat was.

 

“You make me happy too, Lexa.”

 

“Then we stay.” Lexa said simply. Her green eyes boring into Clarke’s. “We make new home.”

 

“Lexa.” Clarke let out a long breath. “Things aren’t that easy. You have to return to your family and I need to go back to my life.”

 

Lexa tilted her head slightly trying to grasp the situation. She huffed and shook her head.

 

Clarke reached for Lexa, cupping her face to make her look at her.

 

“Lexa, I know you’re angry and frustrated. Trust me, I’d love to spend more time with you, but things are complicated right now. I just wished…” Clarke realized how close she and Lexa were.

 

Her green eyes locked with her own, and then to her lips.

 

“Lexa?”

 

Lexa looked back into her eyes again. Suddenly she closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was a very sweet, innocent kiss. Tentative, guarded, but so tender. Clarke was paralyzed, surprised by the tender action. It wasn’t unwelcomed though because soon she closed her eyes and kissed Lexa back slowly, opening her lips to suck lightly Lexa’s plump, chapped lips. It wasn’t rushed, it was everything a first kiss should be. Fireworks behind her eyelids, and explosion of butterflies in her belly. But Clarke’s logic began to creep in her mind, telling her she couldn’t do this. Not to Lexa.

 

Clarke backed away. “I’m sorry, Lexa. We- we can’t.”

 

Lexa frowned again. “Wrong because I am girl?”

 

“What? No, no Lexa I ah, I don’t mind that you’re a girl.”

 

“Then why? Clarke does not like Lexa?”

 

Clarke chuckled. “No. I like you, but I can’t do this to you. I can’t do this knowing that you’ll have to go away, and it wouldn’t be fair to you. Your feelings, you have to grow some more to understand what you really feel. To be sure of those feelings. You might think you like me, but it could be just gratitude. Once you learn more you’ll understand that this isn’t simple either.”

 

“I am not confused. I know I like Clarke. We mate and make new home here!”

 

Clarke was now a furious red. “I ah, we uh, we can’t mate Lexa. I told you this isn’t simple. I’m sorry. I ah, I think we should get back to camp. It’s getting too dark.”

 

Lexa’s face was so heartbreaking to see. The confusion and yearning were so clear now. Her eyes that were bright suddenly became dull. Lexa nodded and picked up their stuff before making the way back.

 

Clarke had no words to give to Lexa. No matter what she said, she was going to end up hurting her.

 

They made the way back to the camp. Lexa escorted Clarke to the entrance to make sure she was going to be safe.

 

Once she turned around to say her goodbyes, Lexa had already disappeared in the darkness of the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, come on Lexa!” Clarke heard Raven say behind the flap of the medical tent where she was at that moment.

 

“Raven lied!” Lexa accused.

 

Clarke curiously dropped the sketchbook she had in her hands filled with drawings of plants, animals, random objects and the sharp jawline and majestic profile of a certain wild girl.

 

Lexa had been avoiding her since her rejection yesterday, which the blonde didn’t blame her for at all. Actually, she felt guilty for hurting Lexa like that, but she was resolute in her decision to not pursue anything with Lexa who had so much more learning and growing still to do.

 

Her mother had left in the morning with Marcus to pick up Anya Woods and bring her to the camp. Soon they were going to find out if Lexa truly belonged to this family or not.

Clarke observed Raven walking behind Lexa hurriedly and a very angry Lexa moving away.

 

“Lexa! Come on!”

 

Lexa turned around abruptly pointing her finger at Raven.

 

“Leave me alone!” Lexa shouted and ran back into the thickness of the jungle.

 

Raven sighed making her way to pick up her tool box left abandoned.

 

“Raven what the hell did you do to Lexa?” Clarke crossed her arms looking mad at the girl. “You put ideas in her head! Now she won’t even talk to me!”

 

“Slow down, Clarke.” Raven raised her hands apologetically. “Look, I just gave her some advice.”

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Clarke lowered her head and closed her eyes briefly, the memory of those lips on top of hers making her feel warm inside. She shook her head removing the memory and eyed again her friend.

 

“Clarke, Lexa has been crushing on you for weeks! After we saw some cartoons she asked me more about relationships. She was curious because of course, kid’s movies don’t portray an LGBT couple, but the concept of romance remains the same. I told her that her feelings were valid even if she was a girl liking a girl and advised her on how to woo you.”

 

“Oh! That’s why she dropped off fruit baskets every other day and flowers.” Clarke felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

 

“Gosh, Griffin I had no idea you could be this dense! My girl Lexa was doing her best and you didn’t even notice?”

 

“I never meant for this to happen. I care for her, but we cannot- we both have different lives Raven. It’s not possible.”

 

“Who said that, Clarke? Yes, Lexa might lack education; heck, even her manners are still rough, but she understands feelings. Unless you’re embarrassed that Lexa’s in love with you.”

 

“What? No Raven, I’m not embarrassed. I do like her just the way she is. Even when she stinks and makes a mess on the dinner table.” Clarke laughed because it was true. She loved this Lexa with her wildness and her quirks. Every bit of her.

 

“Then why did you reject her? Lexa’s been in a foul mood since then.”

 

Clarke sighed. “Lexa isn’t ready. She doesn’t know what love is, Raven. Lexa has so much to learn and I feel I’d be taking away her chance of experiencing the world at her own pace.”

 

Raven scratched her head.

 

“Lexa’s not a child in case you haven’t noticed. What she feels for you is real, besides, she’s smart like me!” Raven laughed at her terrible comment earning a roll of Clarke’s eyes. “You already broke her heart Clarke, so I guess you won’t take _that_ experience from her, but I get it. You’re scared that Lexa is enthralled and not in love with you because then, _you_ would be the one nursing a broken heart.”

 

Clarke kept quiet because Raven might have a good point. What if it was her who actually was scared to give her heart so fast to someone she met 2 months ago.

 

“Woah, look!” Raven pointed behind her.

 

Clarke turned around at the sound of car engines. She noticed several jeeps approaching the village. She gulped down when she saw her mother and Kane in one of the jeeps with a woman.

 

“Guess Miss Woods is here.” Raven wiped the sweat from her face with her hand trying to make herself presentable to the new guest.

 

“Yeah, it seems so.”

 

“Better give this Anya Woods a proper welcome then. Let’s go Clarke!”

 

///

 

Clarke and Raven waited at Indra’s while Marcus paraded the CEO of Polaris around, showing them their work.

Indra was silently observing, throwing daggers at Clarke due to the annoying tap of her foot on the floor.

 

Clarke was so anxious to meet this woman and to find out if Lexa was truly one of them.

Raven rested her hand over Clarke's leg.

 

“Chill, we won’t let anyone take Lexa away if they are not trustworthy. I promise.”

 

Clarke gave her a thankful nod.

 

Soon the door was opened, and Abby came in followed by a tall, slender woman with dirty blonde hair, high cheekbones and a profile worthy of nobility. Marcus followed them in and shut the door.

 

“Hey girls, good to see you.” Marcus offered a smiled and quickly offered a chair to their guest.”

 

“Anya, meet my daughter Clarke and her friend, Raven. Both are volunteers in Arkadia and Clarke is the one who found Lexa in the jungle. That’s Indra, who also helped Lexa with her lessons.” Abby said to the serious looking woman with hazel eyes.

 

“Actually, it was her who found me.” Clarke replied with nostalgia.

 

“Nice meeting you, Ms. Woods. Raven Reyes, at your service.” Raven was quick to offer her hand to the woman.

 

“Please, Anya is fine.” She shook politely Raven’s hand, then eyed Clarke. “So where is Lex?”

 

“Lex?” Clarke asked with a frown.

 

“That’s what we used to call my little cousin.”

 

“Oh, she goes by Lexa here and umm, she’s in her tent probably.”

 

Anya perked her fine brow. “Tent?”

 

Marcus chuckled awkwardly. “Yes, um you see Anya, Lexa had a hard time adapting to our camp so to make it easier for her, we set up a tent for her in the jungle. She has a sleeping bag and basic commodities for her to stay whenever she wants. We have tried to guide and teach her as much as possible, but barely we have resources and Lexa needs a real place where she can develop properly.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Like I showed you earlier on the way here. Lexa is in excellent physical condition, her labs were good as well and she’s in good health to travel anytime, however I’d recommend we take it slow. Lexa has been living amongst apes all her life and she doesn’t know any other way of life. She might have a hard time adapting to life in the city. She might act a bit childish and resist the change for a bit, but she’s noble and will warm up to you with time and patience. I know some doctors that could aid you with providing the help for Lexa.”

 

“Yes, thank you. We’ll decide how to immerse her in society once we complete all the medical protocols and do the genetic tests. I want to bring her home where she belongs. My father, Gustus, is so excited to see her. After my uncle died, my father was overtaken by sadness and now we have hope again. As soon as I saw her picture I just knew. May I see her now?”

 

“Oh, well yes. Lexa is-” Marcus started.

 

“I can bring her tomorrow, Anya. I understand you’re excited to see Lexa but um,” Clarke exhaled slowly, “She’s kind of mad at me and not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.”

 

Indra huffed in the corner, muttering something under her breath.

 

“I’ll chat with her to calm her and she’ll be willing to see you tomorrow for sure.”

 

“Yup, absolutely! Lexa of the apes has a terrible temper at times, but a golden heart.” Raven stood up with what Clarke considered her charming smile. “I bet Anya is really tired from her travel and she’d like to rest. I volunteer to guide her to her accommodations, Marcus.”

 

“Sure, if Anya has no objections?” Marcus asked their guest.

 

“Very well. I’ll give Titus, my assistant, instructions to prepare the medical team for tomorrow to proceed with the exams. Thank you for your hospitality once again and for taking care of Lexa.”

 

“No problem. We do hope we can give Lexa a real home. She deserves better.” Abby said with optimism.

 

///

 

Clarke headed into the forest once she was done with her work for the day. The people in the community had learned a lot regarding health care and hygiene. It was the result of almost 2 months of work and it was showing with the water system the community now had and the supplies that they were going to donate, they also learned about dealing with small injuries and what to do in case of emergencies.

 

Soon, Clarke had to start packing too because they were going to be gone in just a few days and the trip back home was exhausting. She should feel happy, really. Clarke missed her friend Wells, taking long baths, playing around on the internet, she was also about to begin her senior year at school. There were infinite reasons for Clarke to be ecstatic to go back home. Nonetheless, the fact that she was going to be apart from Lexa made her feel sad.

 

She checked the tent but noticed that Lexa wasn’t in there. Clarke assumed she was back with her ape family. Sighing, she strapped her bag on her back and immersed herself in the thickness of the jungle, following the trail she assumed they took yesterday trying to find Lexa’s location.

 

The sun was still high, mosquitoes were having a feast on her today, but that didn’t seem to bother her. All Clarke wanted was to see Lexa and to talk to her. She wouldn’t last another day without Lexa even sparing her a glance.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke called sensing that she took the wrong slope.

 

Birds and other animals escaped her approach and the closer she got to an area with thick trees the more Clarke suspected she was on the wrong area. Luckily, for some animals, Clarke looked scary and they ran away.

 

That was, until she ran out of luck.

 

“Holy shit!” Clarke jumped back startled by the gorilla she encountered. The male gorilla noticed her presence and suddenly stood up on two legs and began pounding his chest aggressively.

 

“Oh shit. I probably walked into his territory.” Clarke gulped down, backtracking slowly. “I’m leaving. Stay put!”

 

Clarke turned around and found a baby gorilla, followed by a very angry mom.

 

“I walked into a fucking gorilla’s nest. Shit shit shit!”

 

Clarke started to move away but the mother still thought Clarke was going to hurt her baby and moved towards her angrily, growling loudly.

 

Clarke heard another growl from the trees above her, and soon enough Lexa landed in front of her, she stood up to her full height and let out a very scary sound as she was beating her chest.

 

Lexa growled again in warning before turning around.

 

“We need to go, Clarke. Hold on to me.”

 

Clarke moved on her back and Lexa sprinted out of there. Moving through trees and vines, bushes and rocks.

 

After Lexa ran for about 10 minutes, she stopped, putting Clarke safely on the ground again.

 

“You should not come to jungle, Clarke. Dangerous.” Lexa scolded the blonde.

 

“Right. Lesson learned.” Clarke observed the small cut Lexa got on her chin, probably while she was running through the maze that was the forest. “I was looking for you.”

 

Clarke tried to reach for Lexa’s face, but the brunette moved away from her touch. “Let me look at that, please?”

 

Lexa gave her a nod.

 

Clarke lifted her chin softly to check on the gash. “It’s not deep thankfully, just a scratch but still we have to clean it up. Let’s go to your tent.”

 

Clarke turned to begin the walk to the tent but when she looked over her shoulder Lexa was still in her place.

 

“Come on, Lexa!”

 

“No.” Lexa said.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Lexa stay. Tent is not home. Camp is not home.”

 

Clarke returned to Lexa’s side, she took her hand in hers. “Lexa, please come back with me. There are people wanting to see you tomorrow.”

 

“Not my people!” Lexa said angry.

 

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face. “Lexa, why are you acting like this? You know that these people are here for you, hoping you are part of their family. They want you back because they have missed you so much!”

 

Lexa ignored Clarke and rolling her eyes and flexed her jaw. Clarke wondered where she learned that.

 

“Lexa, please don’t be stubborn.” Clarke reached for one of Lexa’s hands. “Why don’t you want to meet them? Are you scared?”

 

“Lexa fears nothing!” Lexa puffed her chest a bit.

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“I belong here. In the jungle.” Lexa said slowly, trying to make herself clear. “I am animal. Animal stays here.”

“Oh. No, Lexa. That’s not…” Clarke took a deep breath trying to calm herself down because she was going to bring all of hell down on whoever dared to put those thoughts in Lexa’s mind. “Who said that to you!? You’re no animal!”

 

Clarke quickly cupped Lexa’s face feeling angry on behalf of the brunette. Sometimes people can be so cruel and mean with their words.

                      

“People fear what they don’t understand. They resort to insults and sometimes violence because they think they are better, but that makes them assholes.”

 

“Clarke fears Lexa?”

Lexa’s forehead was creased, and Clarke knew by now that meant Lexa was very confused and worried.

“You’re the gentlest person I’ve ever met.” Clarke smoothed those lines on Lexa’s face. “You deserve a home and a family that loves you so don’t listen to nasty people, okay? I’d never lie about this to you because I’m your friend.”

 

After few seconds Lexa said crestfallen

 

“Yes, friends.”

 

“I know that you wanted us to be more than friends but like I explained, we can’t…”

Green eyes bore into her blue, she could see the sadness in them as clear as day.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Maybe someday when you’ve become the Lexa you’re meant to be, and I finish school, we can give it a shot.”

 

“A shot?” Lexa asked concerned.

 

“Oh no no, it’s a metaphor, er, doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is that wherever you go I’ll be thinking of you. When you learn to use a phone, we can text or call each other. I’ll be your friend for as long as you want me.”

 

Lexa perked her brows and that was the most hopeful she had ever seen the green-eyed young woman. “Someday Clarke will be my mate?”

 

“Someday? Aah yeah. Unless you change your mind and find someone else. You’re definitely a catch, Lexa, you’ll have a lot of people interested in you.”

 

Lexa smiled, her lips widening in a full blown tight lip smile.

 

“Lexa never betray Clarke.” She rested Clarke’s hand over her left breast, right on top of her strong, beating heart. “Your _tom bom_!”

 

Clarke chuckled, hiding how pink her cheeks became. “Gosh, you’re sappy. How many cartoons did you watch with Raven?”

 

“Lots!” Lexa answered.

 

Clarke giggled and began her walk. “Let’s head back to the tent and then we go and hang out with Raven.”

 

“Raven mad. I hurt her.” Lexa lowered her head.

 

“No! Raven knows you were sad but she’s still your friend. We’re all friends Lexa and friends forgive each other.”

 

Lexa lifted her gaze, she seemed to accept Clarke’s words because she finally began to move in direction of her tent.

 

///

 

Clarke made sure to go early in the morning to help Lexa get as clean as possible before they headed to camp. Lexa was chirpier in the river and Clarke was happy to be back on good terms with Lexa.

 

Her heart fluttered every time Lexa smiled with that cute toothy grin and whenever Lexa offered her calloused hand to Clarke to walk around the difficult paths in the jungle, her stomach was filled with butterflies. Maybe she didn’t have just a crush with the wild girl from the jungle, she might have fallen harder than she thought.

 

Sadly, she wasn’t as brave as Lexa was to admit her feelings; not when she knew their departure was inevitable. Raven definitely had a point too. She was still so uncertain when it came to Lexa’s feelings for her. She was afraid that as soon as Lexa went back, and saw the number of beautiful women out there, that she was going to realize that she didn’t like Clarke that much.

 

“We’re here.” Clarke said to Lexa. She squeezed her hand lightly offering support. More for her than for Lexa, because this was going to decide Lexa’s future.

 

Lexa nodded, and they continued their walk towards the medical tent where Abby along with Anya’s team where ready to begin.

 

“Mom?” Clarke pushed the tent flap to the side to walk in. “Lexa’s here.”

 

Abby came to greet her daughter and Lexa, accompanied by Anya.

 

“There you are. Hey girls.”

 

Lexa looked cautiously at the stranger, her posture wasn’t aggressive, but she was definitely defensive - standing tall, chin tucked in, arms at her sides and legs at shoulder-width apart, eyes carefully scanning her surroundings. Clarke began rubbing soothing circles with her thumb over Lexa’s hand to help her relax.

 

“Hello Abby.” Lexa finally said.

 

“Lexa, I want you to meet Anya Woods. She’s here to do some tests, okay?” Abby explained before she returned to the exam area to finish preparing everything.

 

“ _Onya._ ” Lexa tested the name on her lips for the first time.

 

Anya approached slowly, her mouth slightly agape, looking from head to toe at the brunette who wore a simple tank top and shorts, her skin tanned by the many days she’d spent out in the sun, and barefoot.

 

“She looks just like my aunt. Jesus. That birthmark on her left thigh… It has to be you, Lex!”

 

Lexa looked at Clarke in confusion.

 

“I’ll be right here.” Clarke said giving Lexa confidence as she let go of her hand.

 

Lexa walked slowly towards Anya. She eyed her carefully, reaching for her hair, entangling her fingers into the slight darker blonde, bordering on brown locks, then she looked back at Clarke smiling,

 

“Clarke!”

 

Clarke chuckled seeing how marveled Lexa was by different hair colors. She couldn’t wait for Lexa to see a red head instead.

 

Lexa moved into Anya’s personal space and took a sniff.

 

“What is she…?” Anya had no idea how to react.

 

“That’s how she um, gets acquainted with people.” Clarke giggled. “Lexa, what did I say about personal space?”

 

Lexa took a step back looking apologetically at Anya, still keeping a weariness regarding the new guest.

 

Anya observed the golden necklace hanging on Lexa’s neck.

 

“May I?” Anya asked pointing at her neck.

 

Lexa gave one nod.

 

Anya observed the necklace gasping. “Oh god!”

She pulled out from her t-shirt a similar one but instead of red her rock was blue.

Lexa eyed the necklace with curiosity too.

 

Anya couldn’t hold her tears anymore and soon she pulled Lexa into a tight embrace. “It’s you little Lex, it’s you!”

 

///

 

After the very emotional moment and all introductions were done. Lexa was taken to do medical tests. She was of course giving hell to the scientists probing on her. Clarke knew how much Lexa disliked medical exams, but she promised to stay in the waiting area.

 

“NO!” Lexa was on top of the gurney, she already kicked a scientist in the stomach and Abby was trying to calm her down.

 

“Lexa, look at me. No one is going to hurt you. I’ll remain in the room at all times. Calm down and let the doctors do their exam.”

 

“No needles!” Lexa pouted.

 

Abby sighed, “Lexa, they need to take some blood but as soon as you’re done you’ll get a lollipop. What do you think?”

 

Lexa looked across the room and met Clarke’s eyes looking back at her. “Lexa brave! No need candy!” She stood taller.

 

“Very true! Lexa is very brave.”

 

After Lexa finally sat down again the tests continued.

 

The medical team was amazed by Lexa’s physical examination. Who wouldn’t be impressed when the young woman had an incredibly strong physique and moved as fast as a panther.

 

The fact that she knew how to speak in an animal language of sorts amazed some of the doctors too, but to Lexa all of this was a waste of her time.

 

They took all sorts of samples from saliva to hair, they measured and weighed her. A full exam to understand the biology of a girl who lived for the past 18 years in the jungle.

 

“She has been here all along.” Anya said watching over Lexa. “We looked everywhere to no avail. The plane deviated slightly due to the winds apparently. My uncle and aunt, the pilot. They all died here but not her… It’s a miracle she made it on her own.”

 

“Lexa! Put that down! No playing with the machines.” Abby scolded from the other room.

 

“Lexa doesn’t have an ounce of evil in her veins. The world has not corrupted her.” Anya was in awe seeing the naiveté of Lexa.

 

“She’s amazing.” Clarke intervened. “Lexa has a pure heart and she loves so much. Promise me she’s going to be cared for.” Clarke eyed Anya with a death glare. “She’s special to me and if anyone dares to hurt her I swear I’ll bring hell to them.”

 

Clarke!” Abby quickly scolded removing the latex gloves from her hand now that they were done. “Don’t be rude!”

 

“I mean it! I know I’m just a kid, but I won’t let anyone hurt her, mom. Not even her supposed family.”

 

Anya smirked. “You have character blondie. I can respect that. I assure you I’ll make sure Lexa has everything she needs and is loved.”

 

Clarke gave her a nod. That was all she could hope for.

 

A grumpy Lexa walked from the examination room, sporting a scowl in her face, throwing daggers at the bald man walking behind.

 

“Titus bad!” She pouted, but as soon as she spotted Clarke she was quick to run to her side. “Clarke!”

 

“Hey you. See? You’re done!”

 

“Yes. I have to find Raven. I help with new car!” Lexa rolled her shoulder to ease the stiffness from being on the examination table for long.

 

“Alright, don’t wander too far though!” Clarke said before Lexa walked outside into the camp to look for Raven.

 

“When will the tests be ready?” Abby asked the bald man, Titus, who gave Clarke chills.

 

“The team will be working all day processing the samples back in the city. Tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

 

“Very well, Titus. You’ll be supervising personally that nothing happens to those samples and keep it under wraps, is that clear?” Anya ordered.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Titus offered a court nod and set about escorting the scientists who were carrying a small cooler containing the samples that they had taken from Lexa be tested.

 

“I really don’t need a test to tell me she’s my cousin.” Anya said observing Lexa chatting with Raven outside near a rudimentary machine.

 

“Better to have all evidence because she needs to have documentation. She is legally dead.” Abby said.

 

“Yes, luckily I have a team working on arranging Lexa’s documents and we should have all she needs for travel soon.”

 

“Well I um, I’m heading back to Indra’s to pack my bags, mom. If Lexa looks for me tell her where to find me.”

 

“Okay, honey.”

 

///

 

Everyone was gathered at Indra’s awaiting Titus with the results the following day. It was important to deliver them with the utmost discretion. Even though some people in the U.S. already knew about Anya’s presence in the small village the nosy press had no idea the real reason that she was there.

 

Titus arrived mid-morning, his face was unreadable, which was the usual with the bald man.

 

“Ms. Anya, here they are.” Titus handed the envelope to Anya who was swift to open it.

 

Anya quickly read through the results, she gasped and started to cry. She would have crumbled if it wasn’t for Raven’s quick reflexes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked but Anya was speechless crying.

 

“It’s okay, Anya. Let me see.” Raven grabbed the papers and scanned them quickly. “Yup! Lexa is a Woods. Congratulations Lexa, you have a family!”

 

“Oh my God!” Clarke was quick to throw her arms around Lexa. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

Raven hugged Anya in celebration and then everyone was around Lexa hugging her.

 

“Yes, Lexa. You’re a Woods. My cousin. I have to call your uncle Gustus and begin the preparations with the paperwork as soon as possible.” Anya tousled Lexa’s hair smiling widely.

 

“We’re going to celebrate tonight!” Raven raised her hand.

 

“The daughter of the jungle now has a clan.” Indra said solemnly. “In my culture, when you become of age you mark the beginning of that journey with ink. Now Lexa begins her own. Lexa of the Woods clan is the daughter of the jungle no more. Congratulations.”

 

The woman offered her hand. Lexa stood up and clasped her forearm with reverence. Indra showed a barely there smirk but that was enough for Lexa.

 

“My honor,” Lexa beamed, “I take ink like Indra!”

 

Indra nodded. “The honor is mine, Lexa of the Woods clan.”

 

Clarke was surprised, she never in a million years would have imagined that Indra would have become fond of Lexa, and Lexa would have respected Indra so much. But she was witnessing this with her own eyes.

 

The rest of the day continued as usual. Anya was on phone call after phone call discussing with lawyers everything related to Lexa.

 

Lexa had disappeared with Indra since that morning and the sun was setting already but Clarke wasn’t worried, she knew Lexa was in good hands.

 

After Clarke delivered the last of the supplies they had to the local healer, she was going with Raven to sit down near the small fire at the center of the village. On her way she suddenly heard one of the locals address her.

 

“Hey girl, where is your pet now?”

 

Clarke stopped and looked at the man. He was tall, with piercing blue eyes and a shaved head. Clarke remembered he assisted Indra sometimes in the day to day labours. Quinn or something like that was his name.

 

“I don’t have a pet.” Clarke narrowed her eyes clearly understanding what the guy really meant.

 

“Really? What do you call that ape girl then?”

 

“Her name is Lexa!” Clarke approaching the man, “Listen Quinn, you will respect Lexa!”

 

“It’s Quint! And an animal doesn’t deserve respect, bitch!” Quint chuckled eyeing with disdain at Clarke.

 

“I get you don’t like us being here, but Lexa is as much part of this place as any of you and you’ll treat her with the respect she deserves!”

 

“Get lost, kid!” Quint shoved Clarke and she fell on her ass.

 

A growled erupted in the distance and in the blink of an eye Lexa was shoving Quint against a wall. She fisted his shirt and lifted him up.

 

“You hurt Clarke!”

 

“Ugh! Let go, you crazy savage!”

Lexa squeezed harder lifting him higher. “You mock me, I don’t care. But attack her and you attack me!” Lexa blared her teeth, growling lowly.

 

“Quint!” Indra shouted. “You won’t disrespect any of our guests. Now apologize.”

 

Lexa pushed him harder, almost choking him.

 

“Sorry.” He mustered.

 

Lexa let go of him, letting him fall. Quint stood up shakily and walked away.

 

“Clarke okay?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled genuinely. Happy to see Lexa back.

 

“What happened to you? Are you hurt?” Clarke observed the new bandages covering Lexa’s right upper arm.

 

Lexa furrowed her brows and looked at her arm. “No, Indra ink.”

 

Clarke gasped. “Seriously? You got a tattoo?”

 

“Yes. Ink.” Lexa said as a matter of fact then smiled at Indra.

 

The woman just gave a nod and continued on her path.

 

“That’s cool. I guess.” Clarke relaxed visibly. “Well, let’s go with Raven.”

 

///

 

Lexa and Clarke were sitting around the fire. Above them, the night sky was full of stars, making them company.

 

“What’s wrong, Lexa. You’ve been quiet.”

 

Lexa looked at her hands, then at Clarke’s. “I am Woods. I don’t feel Woods, Clarke.”

 

Clarke laced her fingers with Lexa’s. “I know this is overwhelming. Two months ago, no one even knew of your existence and now you have a family.”

 

“Who am I? If I am not Lexa?” Lexa asked looking at the infinite of stars tingling.

 

“You are Lexa. You don’t need a piece of paper to tell you that. It’s who you are and you’re my Lexa.”

 

Lexa returned her gaze to see Clarke. “And you are my Clarke!”

 

Clarke giggled leaning her head into Lexa’s shoulder. “No genetic test will ever change that. We are who we are and that’s it.”

 

“Alright, this is a celebration not a romantic escapade!” Raven arrived with Anya and sat on the nearby logs. “Here, beers for everyone!”

 

“Aah, no I um, I’m underage in case you forgot, Reyes.” Clarke mumbled.

 

“Your mom is already in her bed so do not fear my friend. No one will tell.” Raven winked and passed a can to Clarke.

 

“Okay but just one.” Clarke accepted and took a sip. The beer was at least cold to refresh herself in this humid night.

 

“Yooo Lexa, you need to drink too. We’re gonna make a toast.” Raven raised her can in the air.

 

Lexa accepted the can and smelled it contents.

 

“To Lexa!” Raven said. “May she find happiness with her family. Cheers!”

 

“CHEERS!” Everyone clicked their cans and drank.

 

Lexa took a small sip and grimaced.

 

“You didn't like it?” Clarke asked looking at the funny expression of Lexa.

 

“Tastes weird.”

 

“Yeah, but you get used to the taste.” Anya smiled and took a swig of her can.

 

“Let’s put some music!” Raven found a playlist in her phone and pressed play.

 

Lexa was impressed with the sounds coming from the small device. If watching a movie on a tablet has been the discovery of the century for Lexa, hearing music from a phone had to be something of an even bigger magnitude.

 

As the night progressed they drank and chatted cheerfully. It was a night to smile and spend with friends. Lexa was less of a broody girl stuck in her thoughts and allowed herself to just enjoy this night. Clarke wanted nothing but for Lexa to be happy wherever she went, and it was important that she got along with her family.

 

Raven opened another can and took a generous gulp.

 

“Geez, Lexa Your gay is showing my friend.” She looped her arm around Lexa’s shoulders. “It’s not cool to keep staring at Clarke’s boobs though. You have to be a little subtler with your thirst.”

“Raven, leave her alone!” Clarke huffed prying Raven away from Lexa.

 

“Sorry.” Lexa smiled hiding her face in embarrassment. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes glossy. Two cans in and Lexa was already tipsy.

 

“Don’t worry Lexa. I’m not mad.” Clarke stood up and offered her hand to Lexa. “Let’s dance instead!”

 

Lexa tilted her head curiously.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help. It’s a slow song so this is easier.” Clarke held Lexa’s hands and put them on her waist. “Your hands on my waist and I’ll hold your shoulders. Now we sway softly left and right. Follow my lead.”

 

Clarke giggled at the stiffness of Lexa’s legs, but she was really trying her best. “It’s really good just don’t look at your feet. Look at me and feel the song.”

 

Lexa nodded and tried to follow Clarke’s steps.

 

“Much better.”

 

Holding Lexa felt natural. Looking into her eyes gave her a feel of safety and warmth spreading from her toes up to her belly, maybe it was the liquor. As the song progressed their bodies got closer until Clarke was nested in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Both swaying slowly to the soft tune playing in the background.

 

“Damn, that’s cute!” Raven slurred chuckling.

 

“Okay time to go. You’re wasted Reyes and my little cousin looks like she’s going to fall off asleep any second now on top of Clarke.” Anya stopped the music.

 

“I want to dance with Clarke.” Lexa protested when Anya cut the music out.

 

“You can say your good night, Lexa. I’ll escort Raven back to her cot.” Anya helped Raven up.

 

“Clarke, no getting laid tonight! Lexa’s pretty tipsy!” Raven joked.

 

“No one is getting laid. Go to sleep!” Clarke shook her head.

 

“Oh god! No one has given Lexa the sex talk!” Raven burst in laughter. “Holy shit! This is awkward! Get ready Anya, you gotta teach Lexa how to rock Clarke’s world!”

 

“Do you ever shut up, Raven?” Anya supported Raven’s weight holding her waist firmly while they started their way back to their sleeping rooms.

 

“Only if you make me.” Raven waggled her brows.

“Okay, good night Raven. G’night Anya.” Clarke dismissed her very cheeky friend and Anya before she walked back to Indra’s with Lexa.

 

“Did you have fun?” Clarke asked the brunette after they reached their destination.

 

“Yes. I like dance with Clarke.”

 

“I liked dancing with you too.”

 

She reached the door of the small house and turned around to say her farewell.

 

“Sleep well. Hope you don’t wake up with a hangover.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek.

 

That made Lexa smile from ear to ear. “Good night, Clarke.”

 

“Good night, Lexa.”

 

Clarke pushed the door to Indra’s house, she headed into her room when she spotted someone inside already.

 

“Mom?”

 

A man wearing military uniform was in her room, he shot from his gun a kind of dart that hit Clarke on her neck.

 

“What the…” Clarke blinked the sudden drowsiness and pulled out the needle from her neck. “Who are…”

 

Everything vanished after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke woke up slowly, she found herself with her hands tied behind her back. She was in the jungle. The sun was already out which meant she had spent the night with her kidnappers. She had been left tied to a tree trunk, she looked around trying to find anything that could help her escape but there was nothing but dirt and trees. She observed two men in military uniform chatting lowly at a distance.

 

The first thought that Clarke had about her kidnappers were that they could be insurgents, but then if they were why would they kidnap a foreigner who had no influence or political power?

 

Clarke had no idea what they wanted but she needed to get the hell out of this place. Even though she had no idea where she was at that moment. Luckily her feet were free, so she rolled around until she got up on her knees, walking around on her knees to avoid been seeing.

 

Once she was at a distance she made a run for it.

 

“Hey! Get her!” Someone ordered.

 

So, they weren’t local, then this was definitely something else.

 

“HEEEEEEELP!” Clarke ran as fast as she could but with her hands tied on her back was quite the feat. “Help me!”

 

Clarke moved under vines and branches using the vegetation to hide herself, but the men behind her were faster.

 

Clarke didn’t see where she was heading and ended up rolling down a slope.

 

“Ow” She knew she had scraped the skin off her knees as she felt the sting and burn. She tried to recover from her fall, standing up.

 

“Stay right where you are and keep very quiet.” A man with red hair said. He had a gun pointed at her.

 

“Leave me alone.” Clarke said, back tracking slowly as the man approached her.

 

“LEXAAAAAAAAAA!” She shouted as hard as she could.

 

“You really don’t listen.” He lifted the butt of his gun and hit her on the head knocking her unconscious instantly.

 

///

 

When Clarke woke up again, her head was pounding. She could feel dry blood on her forehead. Clarke was inside what looked like a mud hut. It had an opening resembling a window and a wooden door made with branches. She was now tied to a post.

She heard the sounds of an argument nearby the hut. They had no idea she had woken up, so Clarke remained still and listened.

 

“No clue where the savage girl is, sir. We looked in the tent but was abandoned.”

 

“Cage wants results and we will get the Woods girl. It is only a matter of time until she comes to get the blonde.”

 

“Are we sure she’s the one?”

 

“According to our source the tests confirmed her lineage. The ape girl is a legit Woods and heir to a massive fortune and company. We can make a big deal with the cousin to get her in return.”

 

“As long as we get the money, I don’t care. Emerson better deliver on his promise”

 

“They want Lexa!” Clarke tried to use her own strength to get out of the ropes, but she was tightly secured.

 

Sighing, she looked around trying to find anything that could aid her in her escape.

 

“Whoever this Cage dude is he knows Lexa is Anya’s cousin. I can’t let them get their hands on her.”

 

Clarke tried to use friction to weaken the ropes, she was hurting her wrists in the process, but she had to get the hell out of here. At this point her mother should be aware that she isn't in the camp and would probably be out looking for her. They were supposed to depart this afternoon to return home.

 

Clarke had no idea how long she was inside that hut, however, as the sky darkened, and the sounds of thunder echoed throughout the jungle she knew it must have been several hours.

 

She was tired, her back was hurting her like hell and her scraped knees stung. She leaned against the post and closed her eyes to take a short nap and try to come up with some kind of plan.

 

///

 

“HEY! Assholes, are you going to let me starve?” Clarke began shouting to get the attention of her guard. She thought it could be a good idea to try and see if they released her at least.

 

The door opened abruptly and the man who cracked her head with the butt of the gun had come inside.

 

“Clarke, is it?” The blue eyes of the man pierced her, making her shiver. “If you don’t shut up, I will gag you, understand?”

 

“I’m hungry! It’s been hours since you bastards took me!”

 

“I don’t have to give you anything.”

 

“Really? And what is your boss going to say? Cage is it?”

 

“You little cunning shit. Better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut or I’ll put a bullet in your head.”

 

“I don't think so. You want Lexa and I’m not helping you to do shit, so you might as well do it, but I bet Cage is not going to like you destroyed your only leverage for negotiation.”

 

The man pointed his gun at Clarke.

 

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

Clarke laughed, “I’m the only one who can get you Lexa Woods and you know it. I’m starving and it’s already dark! I can’t escape anyways.”

 

The man observed her silently weighing his options. She knew she had him.

 

“Are you Emerson? Please, I just want something to eat.”

 

“Don’t try anything.” Emerson walked away shutting the door behind him rather forcefully.

 

Clarke let out a long exhale, she almost pissed her pants when Emerson pulled his gun out, but she had to remain as calm as possible. She had to find a way to escape and warn Lexa. A minute later another mercenary entered with a food tray and left it on an old, cracked table.

 

“Hey, I need my hands you know? You can watch me over there.”

 

The man huffed but relented. He approached Clarke and with a knife cut the binds holding her hands. She massaged the wrists trying to return the blood flow to them.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The mercenary stood at the door and Clarke began to eat slowly trying to come up with an escape plan.

Rain started to pour as she could see through the opening on the wall. It was pretty windy too. A storm hitting the jungle with all its might and fury. Perfect for the occasion.

 

Once she finished the man approached her to tie her up again.

 

“Wait!” Clarke raised her hand to stop him. “I _really_ need to pee.”

 

Her captor was thinking about it.

 

“Please, just take me outside and I’ll do my thing behind a tree.”

 

The guy narrowed her eyes but relented. “Just hurry.”

 

She observed as much as she could of her surroundings when she got out of the hut. There weren't many men. Probably less than 10 according to Clarke’s quick scanning. All of the ones she saw were armed with guns and rifles.

 

The good thing was that the thick foliage of the trees and the clouds on top made everything ten times darker on the ground. She could use it to sneak out without being seen.

 

The man escorted her at gunpoint and he pointed to a tree with some bushes. “There.”

 

“Okay um, could you, ah, turn around. Privacy would be appreciated.” Clarke said with her best puppy eyes.

 

That earned her a groan and a roll of the man’s eyes but enough to do what she had to do.

She looked around and found a good size of rock. Slowly she picked it up and approached her guard.

 

With a swift, fast and hard motion Clarke hit him in the head.

 

“Argh!” The man dropped like a fly.

 

Clarke sank on her knees and crawled behind a bush to see her surroundings and find the best route to escape. The rain had her drenched and all muddy which could help her hiding better her features.

 

“Okay, now to get out of here.” Clarke crouched and ran to the trees opposite of the hut using the plants around as cover.

 

Nonetheless, another guard found her captor, and alerted the men.

 

“Get her!” Emerson ordered.

 

The rain was hitting harder than ever, and Clarke barely had any visibility. She simply ran away from the voices and sounds giving chase to her.

Soon she heard shouts and shots fired. She ducked behind a tree gasping for air.

 

“What’s going on!?” Someone asked not too far from Clarke.

 

“There’s… there’s something out there.” Another soldier said.

 

Clarke used this distraction to keep moving while hearing more screams behind.

 

“Teams 1 and 3 are unresponsive. We’re going to die!” A panic voice shouted.

Clarke sped up and got tangled in some roots, the mud didn’t help her either and she got stuck.

 

“Ugh, come on!” She pulled but her foot wouldn’t come out.

 

“I found her!” Another soldier came and pointed his gun towards Clarke.

 

Clarke raised her hands in surrender.

 

“Now don’t fucking try anything or I’ll blow your brains.”

 

Lightning struck, and the brief light allowed Clarke look to the upper branch above her. On top, crouching like a tiger was Lexa, hair all drenched and body muddy.

 

Clarke finally freed her foot and stood up.

 

“Now move!”

 

Clarke took a step back and as thunder roared so did Lexa, who fall on the back of the soldier, locking her arms around his neck she squeezed, the man struggled but Lexa’s grip was too strong and soon the man stopped struggling.

 

“AWK!”

 

The brunette let go and approached Clarke, cupping her face and checking for injuries.

Clarke observed the splatters of blood staining Lexa’s face and around her eyes the black painting that made her see more lethal and dangerous.

 

“Clarke safe.”

 

“Lexa, you shouldn’t have come. They want to capture you!”

 

“We go.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand but before they even took a step a shot was fired.

 

Lexa whined and fell to the ground.

 

“LEXAAA!”

 

“Here you are. In the flesh.” Emerson laughed.

 

Lexa stood up her shoulder was bleeding, but she remained firm in place.

 

“You can’t kill her!” Clarke shouted.

 

“But I can kill you.”

 

Lexa growled.

 

“Take them!” Emerson ordered and two of his men approached.

 

“Stay back.” Lexa said to Clarke over her shoulder and made a grunting sound.

 

As one of the soldiers grabbed Lexa’s arm she used that momentum to bring him closer and kneed him in the stomach. As the man bent she hooked her arm around his neck and squeezed, breaking it in a second.

 

The second soldier was going to shoot but apes jumped at him.

 

“What the hell?” Emerson was in shock.

 

“AAAAAARGH!” The soldier cried under the powerful hits and bites of the other apes.

 

“You’re fucking dead!” Emerson pulled out his gun ready to shoot.

 

Lexa grabbed a knife from the holster of the soldier on the ground and swiftly threw it.

Emerson cried out as the dagger found its target with accuracy. He let go of the gun. When he pulled the knife out and tried to look for Lexa she surprised him by jumping from behind him, using another tree for cover.

 

They began fighting, rolling on the mud. Lexa was already wounded but that didn’t seem to stop her.

 

Emerson was clearly bigger, but Lexa was agile. Emerson got knocked down and Lexa was ready to pounce him when he pulled a hidden knife, slicing Lexa on her thigh making her fall again on the muddy soil.

 

Lexa winced and dragged her body as quickly as she could using her forearms as support, clenching her teeth her in pain.

 

“You’re nothing but an animal! And you shall die like one!” Emerson raised again the knife but before he could inflict any harm an ape came to Lexa’s rescue biting him in the arm.

 

Ape and man struggled. Clarke ran towards Lexa to help her get on her feet. “Come, Lexa.”

However, Emerson plunged the dagger into the chest of the ape, ending the fight.

 

Lexa growled louder than ever, letting go of Clarke. She knuckled-run and jumped at Emerson tackling him.

 

Emerson lost the knife and the two entangled in a fist-fight. Lexa was feral, she hit like a beast. Her pain was nothing compared to the damage she was causing as she pounded on Emerson’s face.

 

“LEXA!” Clarke called trying to calm her. “He’s done. Stop!”

 

Lexa lifted her gaze to look at Clarke.

 

“Let’s go, please.”

 

Lexa slowed down her breathing and stood up, removing herself from Emerson and knuckled-walk towards the dying ape.

 

Lexa whined tracing her knuckles around the face of the animal with deep brown eyes. Lexa sniffed, and she finally broke out a sob. Clarke kneeled beside Lexa and rubbed her back as Lexa rested her face on the chest of the ape.

 

Little by little the lungs of the animal stopped their expansion and contraction until the ape exhaled its final breath.

 

“Lexa, I’m so sorry.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug. “I’m so sorry, but we need to find help.”

 

“NO! Mother is here. Lexa won’t leave!”

 

“Lexa, I- I know how it hurts to lose someone you care about but we cannot stay here. You need medical attention. Please, let go.” Clarke cried under the heavy rain seeing Lexa so broken.

 

More apes from all sizes came around observing with curiosity. Lexa sighed, she kissed the head of the female ape one last time and grunted, until every ape was gone.

 

Lexa leaned into Clarke to begin their walk away from this place and back to the camp.

 

“Where… where do you think you’re going?” Emerson stood up, shakily grabbing his gun. He had an eye forcefully shut by the punishment he received. Face bleeding profusely. He was stumbling but still breathing.

 

Lexa turned around and bared her teeth, but Clarke had a good grip on her.

 

“Lexa, no. Emerson, give up. Go back to your boss and leave Lexa in peace!”

 

Emerson cackled in laughter. “That’s never happening, Clarke.”

 

Lexa made a catlike roaring sound. “Emerson, you take blood from the jungle.”

 

“The animal can talk. Interesting.” Emerson chuckled.

 

“And jungle take blood back.” Lexa turned around and lifted Clarke before looking once more at Emerson. “Blood must have blood.”

 

“I’m going to kill-”

_ROOOOAR!_

 

Emerson gulped down and tuned slowly to look behind him. “Oh God!”

 

A panther looking at Emerson stalked him like prey.

 

Lexa used the distraction to pull herself up in a vine with all the strength she could muster and launched herself into the jungle.

 

Clarke only heard the shots fired by Emerson and his screams of agony as he was mauled by the animal.

 

///

 

Lexa managed to travel using the vines in her favor, but eventually her strength gave out, her wounds being aggravated by her movements. She had been losing blood and she collapsed.

 

They both fell on the sticky mud.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke crawled towards Lexa who was wincing in pain. “Hold on, we’re close to camp! Please!”

 

Clarke removed her soaked shirt and used it to put pressure on Lexa’s arm.

 

“I NEED HEEEEELP!!!” Clarke screamed hoping someone could hear her.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa groaned.

 

Clarke cupped her face gently. “Easy. You’re going to be fine. I’m not going to lose you, okay?”

 

Lexa smiled and mumbled, “Claaarke.”

 

“Shhh, easy. Stay awake for me, Lexa. Please don’t fall asleep.” But Lexa’s thigh gash was deep and bleeding. Lexa needed immediate help. “Somebody, please heeeeeeelp!”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled weakly. “Last… kiss.”

 

“What?”

 

“Last kiss.”

 

“Are you serious? I cannot believe you, Lexa. What kind of movies you’ve been watching!?” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face gently. “Listen to me, this is in no way a last kiss, okay? Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Tenderly Clarke lowered her lips until she touched Lexa’s. She broke into tears soon after.

 

“Stay awake, Lexa. Don’t fall asleep. Stay with me!”

 

She heard the roaring of a jeep in the distance, and was scared that it was more mercenaries. She stood up ready to fight whoever it was. The lights of the jeep blinded her for a second before the voice of her mother brought her to her knees.

 

“Clarke, honey! We’re here!”

 

“Mom,” Clarke cried. “Lexa… please help her.”

 

Abby noticed the brunette on the ground and was quick to act. “Indra!”

 

Quickly Abby and Indra moved Lexa in the jeep with Clarke trailing behind them and made their way back to the camp where a helicopter was already waiting.

 

///

 

“Cage Wallace. He has a company that competes with us - Mount Weather. I can’t believe that bastard dared to kidnap my cousin!” Anya growled, hitting a nearby table in the waiting room.

 

After they were taken back to camp a helicopter took Lexa to the hospital. Abby and Clarke travelled as well and stopped at the hospital before they departed to their home.

 

“I think they wanted you or anyone from Polaris, not sure. They had an informant inside, so they knew Lexa was a Woods.” Clarke told.

 

“Titus. Find that motherfucker and make sure they get what they deserve.” Anya commanded.

 

“We’re on it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Anya sighed. “I’ll call my father to make arrangements for Lexa right away. And I promise that as soon as I get home, I will deal with Cage. Excuse me.”

 

“How is she, mom?” Clarke asked as soon as Abby finished talking with the doctor in charge.

“As good as she can be considering she got shot and cut. Now she needs to rest.” Abby explained.

 

Clarke began sobbing and her mother’s arms surrounded her right away.

 

“She’s okay, honey. I’m happy you’re okay too. I was scared I lost you.” Abby cried pulling her daughter closer.

 

“I’m right here, mom. Lexa found me.”

 

“That she did. That girl didn’t waste a second and tracked those men down. She was desperate to get you, baby. Lexa does cares for you so much.”

 

“And I for her mom. I- I think I love her, mom.”

 

Abby chuckled kissing Clarke’s head. “I know, baby. I think that you two had a courtship ritual going on for some time already.”

 

“I hurt her, mom. I rejected her because I was afraid of this thing between us and now she almost died because of me.”

 

“Lexa knows you care and would never blame you. We’re going back home and put all of this behind us.”

 

“Can I see her?”

 

“She’s asleep but it shouldn’t be a problem. Go quick!”

 

Clarke entered Lexa’s room and saw her deeply asleep. Her arms tied to the IV machine and her chest bandaged as well as her thigh.

 

Clarke traced her facial features slowly and tenderly.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Lexa.” Clarke took Lexa’s limp hand in hers. “I wish I could stay with you, but I can’t. We both have to lead different lives in a different place.”

 

Clarke pushed a chestnut lock away from her face.

 

“I meant what I said.” Clarke leaned closer resting her head onto Lexa’s good shoulder. “I hope that one day we can be together because I love you, Lexa. I know it is kind of soon but that’s how I feel. I’m sorry I doubted your feelings.” Clarke lamented.

 

“Time to go, Clarke.” Abby peeked through the door before she disappeared again.

 

“One second, mom.”

 

“I’ll be waiting for you until then. My amazingly kind and brave wild girl from the jungle. May we meet again.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead before departing from the girl.

 

With one last glance she walked away from her and met Indra waiting outside.

 

“Thank you for everything, Indra.”

 

Indra huffed. “You’re as problematic as that wild child of the jungle. But you are good. You are both strong. Good luck.” The woman offered her hand and that had to be a win in Clarke’s book.

 

She smiled shaking Indra’s hand. “Keep an eye on her, please.”

 

Indra nodded.

 

Clarke walked towards the jeep where her mother was talking with Anya.

 

“Thanks for all the help, Dr. Griffin.” Anya said.

 

“It’s the least I could do. Lexa won our heart. Make sure to contact that behavioral psychologist I recommended. Lexa is going to need a lot of help to adapt, mostly after this very traumatic experience.” Abby smiled and shut the door.

 

“Yes, thanks once more Dr. Griffin. I’ll be in touch.” Anya retreated from the car and met Clarke. “Thanks for caring for Lexa.”

 

“Take care of her.” Clarke begged, her lips trembling and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She wasn’t ready to let go of Lexa but she had to.

 

“I will, Clarke.” Anya rested her hand on Clarke’s shoulders. “Thank you for caring.”

 

“How could I not? When she came to my rescue without knowing anything about me? She’s special and nothing will ever change that.”

 

“Safe travels, Clarke.” Anya let go and returned to the hospital and Clarke boarded the jeep.

 

If this adventure had been like one of Lexa’s favorite cartoons, Clarke would have chosen to stay. Clarke would have say farewell to her life in civilization and be with the girl she fell in love with. However, this was no Disney movie, this was real life and she wouldn’t survive a day on her own, away from her responsibilities. She still had to finish high school and enroll in college so she could become someone who could help people in the future.

This wasn’t her home.

 

As the jeep began its motion Clarke looked once more to the hospital where Lexa was and hoped that indeed, maybe someday they would cross paths again.


	6. Chapter 6

As news spread around that Alexandria Woods - rightful heir of Polaris Enterprises - was alive the speculation of the press began.

What happened to the only daughter of Alexander Woods?

How she survived on her own?

Did she really grow up among apes?

So many things that the press wanted to get answers to by stalking Polaris and flooding Anya with question after question.

Some reporters even travelled to the Congo to try to get an exclusive about the elusive jungle girl to no avail.

  
The moment Lexa woke up after her wounds were treated in the hospital, she panicked. She had no idea where she was, and Clarke was already gone. Lexa ripped the IV’s out of her arm and tried to escape. While doing so, several members of the hospital staff ended up hurt. Indra called Abby right away to ask for help regarding Lexa’s sudden outburst. She didn’t trust just anyone with Lexa’s safety, and that made Clarke relieved that Lexa wouldn't be left to her own devices.

Abby had recommended they return Lexa to the village, but instead of using her tent, it was better for her to use Clarke’s temporary room at Indra’s.

  
A month later Indra called again to let them know that Lexa seemed more relaxed as the lingering scent of Clarke remained on the pillow, making Lexa a very happy girl. Still those first months were so rough for a girl who was used to being in the jungle by herself. After that first problematic event Anya had sent the specialist her mother recommended to begin Lexa’s immersion into society, and Titus, to continue her tutoring. That was the last update she ever had regarding Lexa.

  
However, Lexa always found a way to make herself present. As September arrived so did Clarke’s birthday. To her surprise, she received a bouquet of flowers with a simple card.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Clarke. Anya told me this is an important day. She said to buy flowers. I don’t know how to do that, but Anya promised she would do it for me. Lexa.”  
  
The next time Lexa made herself present was during Christmas. Clarke had picked up her phone Christmas morning thinking it would be Wells to change their plans at the last minute, but when she saw the unknown phone number she got a big surprise when she answered.

  
“Hello?”  
  
“Clarke!” She heard on the other end of the speaker.

  
“Lexa?”  
  
“Hello, Clarke!” Lexa said happily. “Raven suggested that I should call you today and say Merry Christmas. So umm, Merry Christmas Clarke! Indra reminded me to do so!”  
  
“Because you wouldn’t shut up.” Indra grumbled very close.

“Yes, also Indra helped me to dial your number. I still don’t understand how to use this thing, but I am happy to hear your voice.”

  
Clarke was a puddle of tears on the floor, not believing it was indeed her Lexa.  
  
Lexa’s accent and fluency was so much better, her pronunciation improved but the way Lexa said her name had remained the same and Clarke loved it.

  
“Clarke? Are you crying? Did I make a mistake? Is it wrong day?”

  
“No, no. It’s the right day. I ah, they’re happy tears because I missed you so much, Lexa!”  
  
“I miss Clarke too.” Lexa said and after a beat she began rambling. “Titus is an ass, but I am learning many things. Costia is very pretty and helps me a lot too.”  
  
“Wait! Who?”

  
Lexa always said Clarke was pretty and now she was with someone who Lexa considered very pretty? Clarke didn’t like that at all.

  
“Costia. She is my friend and I tell her everything. Costia will help Lexa to become Clarke’s mate so we can-”

  
“Okay give me that, Lexa. Those calls aren’t cheap, you know? I have no time for your romantic nonsense!” Indra complained, and Clarke could picture the roll of her eyes as clear as day.

  
“NO!” Lexa shouted and by the scrambling sounds Clarke imagined Lexa and Indra were fighting for the phone.

  
“I want to hear Clarke!”

  
“Not with my money!”

  
“Lexa, hey it’s okay. Thank Indra for the help and I can’t wait to hear from you again. Bye Lexa.”

  
“Bye, Clarke!” Lexa said, and with that the call was over.

  
Clarke chuckled remembering how hilarious it had been. Definitely the best Christmas ever, except for the fact that when she asked her mom about Costia, she learned that the woman wasn’t a 40 something year old but a younger woman in her late 20s who was very pretty.

  
“Are you going to eat that?”

  
Clarke blinked coming back from memory lane, looking at the page she just drew. Every time she drew Lexa’s eyes, her hands, even her face made her get lost in memories. She closed the book to pay attention to her friend looking at her with amusement.  
  
“Aah?”  
  
Wells pointed with his chin her still wrapped sandwich.

  
“Ah yeah, I was just um drawing.”

  
Wells shrugged. “When are you not? Lunch is almost over, and you’ve been absorbed for some time in your sketchbook.”

  
“Yeah, I know.” Clarke took a bite of her cold sandwich.

  
“Gosh, you keep daydreaming about jungle girl every day,” Wells laughed shaking his head. “No wonder you can’t beat my ass at chess anymore.”  
  
“Shut up! I’m out of practice that’s all and don’t call her jungle girl!” Clarke ignored Wells and finished her meal.

  
///  
  
The city of Polis was surrounded by a chain of mountains. Rivers cut through the green of their deep forests ending in a body of water encasing the few skyscrapers and suburban neighborhoods.

  
In the middle of it all was Arkadia High School, were Clarke Griffin was a student in her senior year.

  
It wasn’t a hectic place to live in. People minded their own business, it was thriving, and the nature surrounding it allowed for an easy escape of the daily routines. The return home wasn’t as exciting as Clarke had hoped it would be. Meeting Lexa had changed everything for her. And as the months passed, she realized that she missed her so much more.  
  
Thankfully, Wells Jaha, her best friend, always kept her entertained and distracted. She also kept a tight friendship with Raven, who texted her on a daily basis.  
  
The routine had kept Clarke grounded. Wake up and get ready for school, eat breakfast with her mother before she departed for the hospital and then ride her bike to school, before returning home to do homework, on the weekends she would hang out with Wells or Facetime with Raven.

  
This was what allowed Clarke to continue moving on without completely drowning herself in the emptiness she felt in her heart. She hadn’t heard anything regarding Lexa since her call last December. She had no idea if Lexa was still in Africa or if Anya managed to bring Lexa home.

  
Yes, she and Lexa were only friends, and she wasn’t entitled to know anything related to her; however, Clarke hoped that at least they would be kind enough to tell her how she was doing. They were a week into March and she was losing hope of hearing back from anyone connected to Lexa. Not even Raven had heard anything. Anya was tight lipped, which was understandable, with the press hunting down anyone who could provide information, Clarke was grateful that Anya had kept their names out of the press during interviews, maintaining the privacy they had and enjoyed.  
  
Clarke rode her bike to her home after another strenuous day. She had to finish an essay and then she would call Raven for a bit. She imagined how fun it would be to take Lexa for a ride on her bike and to teach her how to use one. All those things she wanted to do and couldn’t.

She took the last curve into her neighborhood before reaching her street. She could see fancy black SUV parked near the house. Clarke assumed her mother had some guests from the hospital. She left her bike right outside the garage and pulled out her keys to open the door.

  
“I’m home!” Clarke shouted from the entrance as she removed her shoes and walked in her socked feet towards the stairs.

  
She was going to head upstairs to her room when she saw her mother and a couple, a big burly bearded man and a younger woman.

  
This didn’t look like a meeting with co-workers. Clarke frowned, disconcerted about who were these people and why they were in her home.

  
She quickly went upstairs to get changed into more comfy clothes and to drop her backpack on her desk.

  
Clarke looked at her reflection in her dresser. “If they are reporters I swear to God I’m going to kick them out of here.”

  
There was only one way to find out.

  
///  
  
“Uuh, hey mom. Good afternoon.” Clarke noticed the hushed voices of their conversation.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?”

  
“It was okay.” Clarke shrugged. “I had no idea we were having visitors, mom.”  
  
“Yes, that’s on me. I hoped we could speak promptly with Dr. Griffin and you, Clarke.” The woman spoke, she had a dulcet tone, very beautiful hazel eyes and full lips, wavy black hair tied in a bun and her cheekbones were dusted with freckles, over light brown skin.  
  
Clarke furrowed her brows unease. “How do you know my name?”  
  
“Excuse my manners.” The big, bearded man spoke next. He stood up and Clarke was slightly intimidated by his height. “I’m Gustus Woods. Nice to meet you Clarke.”  
  
Clarke widened her eyes. “Gustus as in…”

  
“Yes, I’m Lexa’s uncle.”

  
“Oh, is Lexa okay?” Clarke forgot about the presence of these people and worried for  
Lexa. “Did something happen?”

  
The man chuckled, holding his belly. “Lexa is more than fine. It’s the reason why we’re here speaking to your mother, please sit down.”

  
Clarke moved awkwardly to join her mother on the couch.  
  
“What about Cage Wallace and Mount Weather?” Clarke inquired.

  
“Do not worry about that scumbag. He has been dealt with.” Gustus said with a glint in his eyes.

  
Something told Clarke that was all she was going to get which was perfectly fine by her.  
  
“Hello Clarke. It is truly wonderful to finally meet you. I’m Costia Smith, Lexa’s psychologist.”  
  
“Ah, you’re Costia. Hello.” Clarke offered a tight smile. She now understood Lexa. The woman was beautiful indeed.

  
“Clarke,” Gustus took Clarke out of her thoughts. “Lexa’s immersion into our world has been going well, however, as of late, it’s been beyond difficult. We had followed the recommendations of Costia here who has been working with Lexa closely and that’s why we’re here with you and Dr. Griffin.”

  
“I see.”

  
“Yes, Lexa left quite the first impression. I’m amazed by how much she knew by the time I started to work with her. The 4 months I spent with her in Africa had been revealing to me. Her behavior is tightly ingrained in the jungle where she grew up with her fellow apes. Definitely a challenge to help her form new habits, but thanks to you and your mother Lexa had a good starting point.”

  
“I don’t understand. If Lexa is doing well in her learning, then why are you here?” Clarke asked.  
  
“We decided to bring Lexa to the States 2 months ago. She has been living with us in New York and it’s been too much for her.” Gustus sighed. “Living in four walls of concrete with nothing but buildings around made Lexa feel confined. That’s reason why she tended to escape through the windows to climb up.”

  
Abby gasped covering her mouth shocked. “Oh my God!”

  
“Yeah,” Gustus gave out a nervous laugh. “Tell me about it. I almost had a stroke the first time she disappeared, and Indra found her on the roof.”

  
“Lexa feels imprisoned in a way. The change of scenery, the weather, the amount of people, everything has been 180º for her.” Costia explained.

  
“Yes, I expected as much.” Abby said in agreement.

“I believe that a smaller city like Polis that has a natural scenery will help Lexa to adapt and to continue her growth and learning. We were asking Dr. Griffin the possibilities of Lexa staying with you until Anya can get Lexa her own apartment in Polis. In a hotel, Lexa wouldn’t be comfortable without someone she trusts, and I know you both are important to Lexa.”

  
“YES!” Clarke replied faster than a bullet. “Mom, please. Lexa can stay with us and I can help her like we used to after I come back from school!”

  
“Clarke, you’re a couple of months shy of graduation. Lexa will demand a lot of your time. I know how much you care about her, but I don’t want that to interrupt your school work.” Abby was stern.

  
This was a very important topic and she was right.

  
“I know mom. I promise I’ll keep working hard as usual. You won’t see any negative effect and I already sent all my applications for college.”

  
“It will be for no more than a month at the longest.” Gustus added. “Anya has been already looking for a place, so it won’t take longer than that. Besides, Lexa will continue her work with Costia and her tutors. Lexa will be just as busy.”

  
“Very well. Lexa can stay with us. We obviously need to prepare the guest room and studio for her.” Abby accepted.

  
“I’ll pay in advance for the trouble.” Gustus pulled out his chequebook. “This should be enough for her food and accommodations.”

  
Abby widened her eyes. “Ah, I think this is more than enough. Mr. Woods.”  
  
“It’s no trouble, Dr. Griffin.”

  
“Then it’s decided!” Costia beamed. “Lexa will be here next week, so you have time to prepare for her arrival.”

  
“I can’t wait to see her again!” Clarke was so happy. Seeing her Lexa after 8 months apart.  
  
///  
  
After chatting a while longer with Gustus and Costia, Clarke could see how happy Gustus was and how much he cared for his niece. Costia? Clarke had her doubts about the specialist working with Lexa.

  
“Now Clarke,” Costia smiled. “I need to speak to you regarding Lexa’s feelings. May we speak in private?” Costia asked Abby.

  
“Sure, let me offer you coffee Mr. Woods.” Abby guided Gustus towards the kitchen leaving Clarke alone with Costia.

  
“Your name has been a constant in every session I’ve had with Lexa. You’re very special to her.”

  
“She’s special to me too.”

  
“I understand that Lexa has been very enthusiastic about you two becoming mates?”  
Clarke nodded because her throat was dry and her face a dark shade of red.  
Costia chuckled lightly, and it was a really nice, easy laughter to hear. No wonder Lexa opened up to her. Costia irradiated calm and confidence. Clarke didn’t like that.  
“Lexa has been motivated in her studies because of it and I quote ‘to be the Lexa I need to be’ so I applaud you for stepping back when you did and encourage you to keep that special friendship you two have.”

  
“I ah, yeah, I get that. I’m only her friend. Lexa knows that.”

  
“That’s good. Lexa is very fond of you, but you need to remember that Lexa grew up among apes. We could consider Lexa an alpha female inside her troop; therefore, her behavior is dominating and protective of the fellow females, and she could be aggressive towards males that may approach you because of that, possibly any female as well that seems competition to her.”

  
“Oooh.” Clarke reached understanding.

  
“Until I can work more with Lexa about how things work in a human society I need you to be careful.”

  
“Yeah uuh sure, but I assure you Lexa would never hurt anyone on purpose.”  
  
“She wouldn’t, but she’s a very instinctual being. She will react first and ask questions later, which is what I’m trying to change. Lexa didn’t hesitate to kill when those men kidnapped you, correct?”

  
Just the memory of that horrible day made Clarke tremble. “No, but Lexa was only protecting me, and she stopped hitting Emerson when I told her. Look Costia, I know you’re a professional and all that, but I know Lexa. I appreciate the concern, but I guarantee it’s not needed.”

  
Costia narrowed her eyes and simply nodded. “Lexa is docile, but she can get dangerously violent and hurt someone, Clarke. Lexa has been learning a lot about what she can and can’t do but sometimes her instincts will kick in.”

  
“I get what you’re saying, I really do but I promise Lexa won’t go berserk anytime soon. She’s not a beast, Costia. Lexa is noble, that’s who she is, not a monster from the jungle. When you start treating her like a person and not someone that needs to be fixed you’ll truly see Lexa.” Clarke said with confidence before she departed to her room already tired of this nonsense.

  
Clarke would never ever doubt Lexa. She understood that Lexa had to act slightly different than a normal human due to her upbringing in such harsh, raw conditions. She was aware that Lexa could showcase violence and anger, but Lexa was also logical and a very good listener. That’s what set her apart from an animal. People sometimes forget that.  
  
///  
  
“Clarke sit down already!” Wells rolled his eyes at Clarke’s antics.

  
“You’re going to wear a hole on the carpet, sweetheart. Lexa will be here, relax.”

  
“I know mom. I can’t wait. I’m so happy to have her back with us!”

  
“Yes, but remember that Lexa has a lot of work to do and I don’t want any of you fooling around. Is that clear, Clarke?”

  
“Yes, mom.”

  
DING DONG!

  
“It’s them!” Clarke ran to the front door and opened it excited.

  
“Did anyone call for a mechanic?” Raven grinned seeing Clarke’s shocked face.

  
“Raven! Oh God. You’re here!?” Clarke launched herself to hug her friend.

  
“Yup, who better than Reyes to drive Lexa of the jungle with discretion from New York?” Raven shrugged cockily.

  
“Come in! Abby said happy to see Raven. “Make yourself at home.”

  
“Raven meet Wells. Wells, this is Raven who I met in the Arkadia program.” Clarke introduced her best friend.

  
“Nice meeting you.” Wells shook Raven’s hand.

  
Clarke turned around waiting for Lexa but no one else came in. “Aah, where’s Lexa?”

  
Raven looked at the open door. “She must be exploring. Lexa was impressed by how different Polis is and is kinda chirpy now.”

  
Clarke walked outside to the garage where Raven parked. She checked the car, but it was already empty.

She didn’t see anyone strange around either. Moving around the yard she checked the bushes in case Lexa was behind one of them.

  
“Lexa?” Clarke called as she returned to her porch, using the shadow of the tree in her front yard to avoid the scalding sun.

  
“Lexaaa?”

  
“Clarke!!!”  
  
“Fuck!” Clarke jumped startled, clutching her heart from the scare and turned around to find a smiling Lexa hanging from the branch above. She was wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her grey chino pants also rolled up to her knees and she was barefoot. Her hair was slightly shorter and arranged in a combination of wavy loose hair and braids. Other than that, she looked the same with her deep green eyes.  
  
“You need to stop doing that, Lexa.”

  
“Clarke.” Lexa said as she let herself go and landed in a squat. She stood up slowly, taking a tentative step forward.

  
“Hey you.” Clarke opened her arms and Lexa walked into her.

  
Quickly nuzzling her nose into Clarke’s neck, inhaling the scent that Lexa missed the most.

  
“Clarke.” Lexa whispered like a prayer.

  
“I’m here.” Clarke closed her eyes and pulled Lexa tighter against her. Enjoying the warmth and the sweet musk of her body.

  
“Alright you two, ew ew ew. Cut that out!” Raven walked outside to open the trunk of her car. “Come and help me here, Lexa.”

  
Lexa reluctantly let go of Clarke. She softly traced her cheekbones. “I missed Clarke very much.”  
  
“And I missed you too. Now go help Raven so I can show you the house.”

  
“Clarke’s home!” Lexa smiled.

  
Clarke walked back inside her house to wait for Lexa to get all her bags.

  
“Damn, Griffin. You look suddenly bright!” Wells joked.

  
“Oh, shut it Wells.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

  
“Happiness suits you. I couldn’t stand your broodiness for long.” Wells looped his arm around Clarke’s shoulders in a friendly embrace.

Lexa came in with her bags leaving them on the living room. “Clarke I-”

  
Suddenly Lexa dropped her bags and tucked her chin in, letting out a low growl and jumped towards Wells, tackling him to the ground.

  
“Jesus Lexa!” Clarke gasped.

  
Lexa was on top of Wells pulling him from his shirt, baring her teeth close to his face. Wells raised his hands in the air in surrender.

  
“Wooah calm down, okay?”

  
“Lexa no!” Clarke pulled the brunette away, with certain resistance on Lexa’s part. “Lexa, dammit. Let him go!” Clarke commanded.

  
Only then Lexa let go. Huffing and clenching her fists she moved apart, but keeping her body close to Clarke “He touched Clarke! I protect Clarke!”

  
“I know Lexa, but he wasn’t doing anything unwanted.” Clarke offered her hand to Wells to hoist him up. “Wells is my best friend. Remember what I told you about friends?”  
  
Lexa gave a short nod, her eyes on Wells, watching his every move.

  
“Friends care for each other so it’s okay if he hugs me or reaches for me. He isn’t a threat to me or anyone, Lexa. You have to learn not to attack right away. Okay?”

  
Lexa sighed, her eyes still observing Wells with mistrust, but Lexa would never deny any request to Clarke. Reluctantly she answered “Okay.”

  
“Well that went better than expected.” Raven said, leaving the last bag in the living room.  
  
“Holy shit, you weren’t kidding she was strong, Clarke.” Wells rubbed his neck. “I’m double her size and she kicked my ass.”

  
“Yeah, sorry about that. Lexa still needs to get used to more interactions with more people, but I promise you she isn’t like this.” Clarke apologized.

  
“Why don’t you take Lexa to her room, Clarke.” Abby offered. “I’ll prepare some sandwiches while you help her unpack.”

  
“Alright, let’s go Lexa!” Clarke extended her hand to Lexa who was quick to lace her hand with Clarke, throwing daggers at Wells over her shoulder.

  
They carried her bags to the guest room and Clarke showed Lexa the closet and her drawers to store her clothes.

  
“I know this room is small, but the bed is comfortable, you have a window to the backyard and you can enjoy the fresh air in the morning if you open it. Here you can store everything you need, and the restroom is the last door in the hall to the left.”  
  
Clarke was opening the night table drawers to show Lexa how much space she had.  
  
“Are you listening?”

  
“Yes. I get comfortable now.” Lexa said as she unbuttoned her shirt and removing it before she got to work on her pants. Tossing them aside quickly.

  
“Woah. Lexa warn a girl!” Clarke removed her gaze. She forgot Lexa was comfortable enough to walk naked around her all the time, so this was nothing for the brunette.  
  
“I don’t like these clothes!” Lexa crossed her arms over her chest.

  
“What do you like?” Clarke lifted her gaze to marvel at the lithe body of Lexa. Strong legs and arms. She finally could appreciate the gorgeous tattoo on her right bicep and her fingers itched to touch it. Her muscles were firm thighs and abdomen and she was soft in all the right places. Lexa was truly a masterpiece.

  
“I can’t climb or run with the suits. I prefer this.” Lexa said pointing at her bralette and panties.  
  
Clarke laughed, “Lexa you already know that you need to wear clothes when you’re outside.”  
  
Lexa pouted. “Yes, I know Clarke. I just don’t like it. I liked the shorts and tops you bought me back home, but Titus say those aren’t worthy of a Woods.”  
  
“Well, Titus has zero fashion sense. If you like the shorts we can go get you some more, okay?”  
  
Lexa nodded.

  
“I ah, I’ll leave you, so you can put on something a little more comfortable and we’ll meet downstairs with my mom and Raven to get some lunch and catch up.”

  
///  
  
Waking up to meet Lexa right before she went to school was doing wonderful things to her mood. Every single day was magical.

  
Lexa spent most of her day with Titus who was basically her main tutor. Raven would come in the afternoons to help Lexa with basic math. Indra joined later to continue working on Lexa’s language classes and whenever Clarke had free time she would teach Lexa art. On Friday’s Anya would drive Lexa to her appointments with Costia and then the cycle would repeat again and again.

  
During the weekends Wells and Raven would join them to watch movies. Lexa still held some kind of contempt for her best friend, but at least Lexa wasn’t trying to kill him. However, Lexa fought to be the one seating besides Clarke whenever the man was around and always made low growling sounds when he kissed her goodbye.  
  
Lexa’s excitement for every single animation she watched on the big flat TV screen on her living room was palpable and such a joy to observe.

  
However, they couldn’t always watch movies. Lexa was as busy as Clarke was with school, if not more.

  
Exhaustion began to show on Lexa’s face by the dark circles under her eyes. The pressure was starting to get to her and Clarke was doing her best to make sure Lexa was okay. Sometimes in the afternoon they would have bike lessons, or Clarke would take Lexa to eat ice cream. Anything to make Lexa happy. But still that smile was starting to fade, and Clarke was wondering what could be going through Lexa’s head.  
  
Going out with Lexa was also very taxing on her. Lexa was full of curiosity and of course strangers didn’t understand why Lexa approached them so freely. She wanted to learn, to try to untangle the mystery this world presented her but not everyone would be as kind to her in return.

  
Lexa began to stop requesting going out and that’s when alarms started to ring on Clarke’s head. When Lexa remained in her room looking through the window instead of running and playing in the backyard. According to Costia it was all part of the process of adaptation, but Clarke felt it was something else.

  
“Lexa?” Clarke asked before going inside her bedroom.

  
“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa lifted her head from the desk. She was drawing in one of the books Clarke gifted her.

  
“How are you?”

  
“I am okay. I am drawing.”

  
“It looks really great. Your technique is improving.” Clarke walked behind Lexa to look at her work.

  
It was apparently two stick figures that resemble herself and Lexa in the jungle. Clarke smiled but noticed to the side there were older drawings that were sadder.  
  
“Can I look at these?” Clarke asked.

  
Lexa nodded and continued drawing.

  
The other drawing portrayed Lexa’s stick figure in the city surrounded by buildings. The colors were dark and the face wasn’t happy.

  
“You don’t like the city.” Clarke returned the drawing and sat on the edge of Lexa’s bed. “I hope that at least you are feeling comfortable in Polis. Tomorrow we should go for a swim in the lake, what do you say?”

  
“No, thank you.” Lexa answered flatly. “I have to study. Titus told me I can’t fool around anymore. A Woods is disciplined.”

  
“Ah uhm, well, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of fun. If you change your mind let me know. Now come to eat dinner.”

  
Clarke was filled with so much uncertainty.

  
///  
  
The same pattern continued for the next few weeks and Clarke tried to discuss it with Titus, but the man was very stubborn and ignored her. The next time Anya came to town Clarke was definitely going to share this with her. For now. she had to focus on Lexa and see if she could find a way to make her smile again.

  
“Yup, that’s good!” Clarke observed the effort of Lexa working on her calligraphy. She was trying to write her name during their late-night practice. Even when school was being a pain in the ass, Clarke always made sure to make time for Lexa.

  
“Now what is the last letter?” Clarke asked looking at the already written letters L - E - X.

  
“A!” Lexa answered.

  
“Okay try it now.”

  
Lexa grabbed the pencil and with slow traces she began to draw the capital A.  
  
“Very good!” Clarke praised checking the watch on her wrist. “Well it’s pretty late, you have to go to bed. Anya says that she found a place for you that you might love and is coming here to take you to check it out tomorrow.”

  
“I don’t want to leave. Lexa likes Abby’s breakfast.”

  
Clarke laughed. “I bet! Anya told me you’re moving close by. We’ll be neighbors. She sent some pictures to my mom. There are so many trees and the lake is really close.”  
  
Lexa curved her lips, but the smile wasn’t reaching her eyes. “I like being neighbors with Clarke!”

Clarke frowned, wondering what was going on with Lexa. “Of course you do! Now brush your teeth, bathe and off to bed!”

  
Lexa thankfully didn’t hate taking baths now. Not since she discovered the bath bombs, courtesy of Raven. Lexa loved the bubbles and spent a long time playing in the bathroom with her animal toys. It was pretty interesting to hear how Lexa emulated the sounds of each of her animal collection to perfection. But tonight, she wasn’t as excited.  
  
Clarke decided not to pry at the moment and give Lexa privacy.

  
Minutes later Lexa came out wearing nothing but her towel to pick up her pj’s. “Clarke! Hair!” Lexa said offering the brush to Clarke.

  
“Alright. Take a seat.”

  
Obediently Lexa took the chair in her desk and Clarke sat behind, she began to gather the wild chestnut wavy hair strand when she noticed the infinity symbol on her neck.  
She had never seen anything beyond the tattoo on her arm due to Lexa’s use of button ups all the time.

  
“Woah. That’s new!” Clarke said while untangling the usual knots.

  
Lexa tilted her head.

  
“Your neck tattoo.” Clarke clarified, finishing with the last knot.  
  
“Yes, I got new ink some time ago.”

  
“Okay you’re all set.”

  
“I show Clarke my story!” Lexa said. She turned around and let the towel fall to the floor.  
  
“Oh!” Clarke gulped down she had no idea the tattoo was on all her spine. Also considering that Lexa was fully naked, for old time’s sake.  
  
Lexa pushed her hair over her shoulder to give a better view to Clarke who approached looking at the design and not at those strong buttcheeks and very tanned, long legs.  
  
“It’s beautiful.”

  
This time Clarke couldn’t contain herself and began tracing her fingertip over the top of the design.

  
“Airplane falling and crashing on the ground which is big circle. Small circles represent Lexa in the jungle throughout the years wandering around. Infinity symbol because Lexa will remember this journey forever. Lexa never forget Clarke.”  
  
“You’re still sappy.” Clarke said blushing. “Now dress up and go to bed.”  
  
Lexa quickly headed to the restroom to put on her pjs and moved to the bed.  
  
“Want me to read you a bedtime story?” Clarke asked.

  
“No, thank you.” Lexa declined politely.

“Okay. Good night, Lexa.” Clarke said feeling deep inside that Lexa was definitely changing somehow.

  
“Good night, Clarke.”

  
///  
  
After Anya showed Lexa her new place Lexa seemed satisfied. Knowing that there was a forest right behind, and a gorgeous lake pretty close by made Lexa feel less imprisoned.  
  
However, that didn’t stop the changes that Clarke was beginning to notice in Lexa.  
Lexa was more guarded, even with Wells around she wasn’t her usual over-protective friend. Lexa was quieter, she would smile at an invitation from Clarke to go out and decline politely. Not even pizza could get Lexa to agree to hang out with Clarke and her friends.  
  
Lexa was acting so out of character and Clarke couldn’t understand for the life of her what was going on. Lexa was going to move out from the Griffins in a couple of days and Clarke was going to stop seeing her as frequently. Lexa was immersed in lesson after lesson that she wasn't sure Titus was going to allow her to even visit Lexa. That bald man wasn’t a fan of her, always blaming her for Lexa’s lack of concentration. Clarke couldn’t care less what that man thought of her.

  
Clarke and Lexa had been living under the same roof for 5 weeks. They had remained friendly towards each other. That was the plan. However, Clarke couldn’t deny that she was deep here. Her feelings for Lexa kept growing. Every touch from Lexa ignited a spark, her body reacted accordingly. With her sweet smile Lexa conquered her.  
Clarke was almost done with school and was making plans for the summer before going to college. She wished to spend time with Lexa and maybe explore her feelings for the brunette. If only Titus wasn’t such an ass maybe they could really spend some quality time together.

  
For now, the only temporary fix to her situation was to fly solo. At least until she was brave enough to tell Lexa how she really felt for her.

  
Clarke sighed, tired of rolling on her bed. She hit the mattress, frustrated with so many thoughts flooding her head. She checked the clock on her night table and it was pretty late or extremely early, depending how you would look at it.

  
Clarke huffed, “Okay, I need to do this. I just need some quick release.” She said to herself trying to push past the embarrassment of admitting how hot and bothered she was by the green-eyed girl.

  
Slowly, Clarke slid her hand down her body, beyond the elastic band of her boxers. She whined feeling the wetness already pooling between her legs.  
  
“Oh hell!”

Clarke exhaled softly moving her hand underneath her shirt to feel herself up. She closed her eyes and pictured those beautiful plump lips that she was dying to kiss again. That silky hair, how smooth would it feel between her legs.

  
“Fuck!”  
  
She began flicking her thumb over her small bundle of nerves, making her gasp. Her breathing was becoming erratic, but she needed more. She pictured Lexa’s gentle, calloused hands running over the expanse of her body. Showering her with love and tenderness.  
  
“Lexa!” Clarke began thrusting her hips as she dipped a finger inside. “Lexaaa.”  
  
Clarke started to pick up a rhythm, moving her hips in cadence calling the name of the girl she needed. The girl she desperately wanted.

  
“Oh God, Lexa”

  
“Yes Clarke?”

  
“HOLY SHIT!” Clarke snapped her eyes open to meet green eyes already settled on her.  
  
Lexa was furrowing her brows, she was squatting on the carpet forearms resting on her thighs.  
  
“What is it Clarke?”

  
“Aaaaaah, nothing!!” Clarke cleared her throat sitting herself upright and making sure she was covered by her blanket while she fixed her pj’s underneath.  
  
“I heard you calling me. Are you in pain?”

  
“No, not at all. I uh, I was… umm. I was thinking of you. A- a dream.” Clarke explained. “Why are you awake?” Clarke quickly changed topic.

  
“I am a light sleeper, Clarke. Jungle was a very dangerous place. I heard you in pain, so I came.”

  
Clarke chuckled “You came?”

  
“Yes, Clarke. I’m here.” Lexa said as a matter of fact. The innuendo flying over her head.  
  
“Well at least one of us did.” Clarke cracked in laughter.

  
Lexa hearing the sound relaxed a bit, removing that crease in her forehead.

  
“Well um since you're here, what about we talk? That might help us with sleep, don’t you think? I promise there are no predators around, Lexa. You can lower your defenses and also, you have me.” Clarke offered.

  
Lexa nodded with a sheepish smile.

  
Clarke moved to one side of her full bed and lifted the blanket to welcome the brunette.  
As soon as Lexa was comfortable she nested her face into Clarke’s neck.

  
“I was scared Clarke would not think of me after you left.” Lexa confessed.

  
Clarke chuckled. “I could never forget you. Why would you say that?”

  
Lexa shrugged avoiding giving an answer.

  
“Lexa?” Clarke rubbed her hand on Lexa’s back soothing her. “I know something is going on with you. You can always trust me. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

  
Lexa hesitated, Clarke didn’t push, giving the time to Lexa to make a decision.  
  
After some silence she finally spoke. “Titus said I am weak for listening to my heart. That you’re bad influence. I am Alexandria Woods and I have to behave like it not like an animal.”

  
“Titus can suck it!” Clarke rolled her eyes. She really disliked that guy.  
  
“Costia says I have to grow up and behave better among people, that no one will like me if I don’t change. Anya is always worried because of me and the company.”

  
“Hey, Anya loves you very much and she worried because she cares and Costia knows you’re a woman through and through, we already like you so I wouldn’t listen much to her anyway.” Clarke blushed because yeah, she was very aware of how much of a woman Lexa was. “But she wants you to act like we do - err, like normal people. However, she doesn’t get that’s your normal. This is who you are.”

  
Lexa removed herself from underneath Clarke’s chin to be at eye level with her resting her head on the pillow, she licked her lips shyly. “I still like Clarke more than friends. I want to mate Clarke one day but…” Lexa seemed suddenly ashamed and Clarke hated that expression on her pretty face.

  
“Lexa, you can tell me anything.” Clarke encouraged giving her full attention to the brunette.  
  
“I know I am trouble, Clarke.” Lexa sat dejectedly. “I understand how hard this is for Anya and Gustus. I am burden for them.”

  
“You aren’t a burden for anyone! You’re family and they want nothing but the best for you!”  
  
Lexa shook her head. “Clarke, I recently stopped using diapers. I am still learning to write and read! I am useless!”

  
Clarke’s heart was shredded. Lexa might not show it but of course she had a good perception of people’s thoughts, that might be why she stopped hanging out with her on the weekends. Lexa assumed she was embarrassing Clarke and her family.  
  
“Everyone laughs at me because I am fool! I don’t like using shoes, people fear me because they only see a savage! I don’t fit in this world!”

  
“No Lexa, you’re part of this world. You grew up somewhere else and that makes you special. Doesn’t mean you don’t belong here with the rest of us.”

  
“I can’t have you because I am holding you back. I will never be good enough. Clarke needs an equal!” Lexa moved away from the bed, “I know you are my friend, Clarke but you will be better off without me.”

  
“Lexa, no wai-”

  
Lexa shut the door leaving Clarke alone.

  
///  
  
Clarke went inside Lexa’s room right away, desperate to talk with Lexa because that wasn’t true. Lexa was being filled with so much nonsense and she was doubting her feelings.  
  
When she opened the door to Lexa’s room she found the bed empty. Clarke got scared Lexa had escaped and ran downstairs to look for Lexa.

  
“Lexa?” Clarke turned on the lights of the living room, but it was empty, she checked the windows were tightly shut just in case.

  
“Lexa, where are you?” Clarke moved into the studio and restroom, but they were empty as well.

  
“Clarke?” Abby walked out of her bedroom. “What’s going on?”

  
“It’s Lexa, mom.”

  
“What is it?” Abby asked more awakened.

  
“Lexa believes she’s a burden to all of us. She thinks we’ll be better off without her and that’s not true, mom!”

  
“The front door is locked so she must be in here, Clarke.” Abby wiped the sleepiness from her face. “Lexa is like a fish out of water right now. She must be feeling the weight of a legacy she never asked for. It’s not an easy task to become Alexandria Woods and she might miss her simple way of life.” Abby sighed and quickly put on a robe. “Check the backyard and I’ll check the garage since she loves to tinker things with Raven there.”  
  
“Costia and Titus have been pushing Lexa too hard to assimilate her into our culture, mom. I’m not going to let her deal with that again if Lexa doesn’t want to. She’s an adult and she can decide if she wants to continue or not. She’s capable to make those decisions now. You gotta help her, mom!”

  
“That’s true. Lexa has shown more maturity and I think we should all listen to what she has to say. Anya will understand whatever decision Lexa wants to make but for now the most important thing is for you to talk with her.”

  
“Okay.” Clarke nodded and did as her mother said.

  
Thankfully, Lexa was sitting as expected on the branch of the tree in her backyard, staring at the moon above them.

  
“She’s out here, mom!” Clarke shouted.

  
“Oh, thank God. I’ll make some hot cocoa while you talk with her, okay? It’s cold outside so don’t linger, honey.”

  
“Lexa? Can I join you?” Clarke asked making sure her presence was known as she walked to the backyard.

  
“You should go to bed, Clarke. I am okay.” Lexa said as she hid how she wiped the tears running down her face to make herself look strong.

  
“No, you’re not.” Clarke said. “Sit with me?” and took the spot underneath the branch where Lexa was.

  
Lexa jumped down and sat beside Clarke, sitting shoulder to shoulder.  
  
Lexa looked at Clarke, brows furrowed. “I don’t understand what you see in me, Clarke. I should go back home, to the jungle.”

  
Clarke knew this was the moment to be honest with Lexa. The last time she came clean, Lexa was unconscious in a hospital bed. Lexa was always so brave to open up about her feelings with Clarke. It was time that Clarke did the same.

  
“You’re my world, Lexa. I uh, I made a mistake…” Clarke said with a small smile. “I thought I was doing what was right for you. I thought that you becoming the Lexa you were meant to be was going to be the solution to my own messed up feelings.”  
  
“You are going to college. I am behind classes and holding you back. I am not Alexandria Woods yet.”

  
“That’s the problem. You didn’t have to become Alexandria because you are already the Lexa you’re meant to be.”

  
Lexa frowned. “I don’t understand, Clarke.”

  
“You’re the one I want, Lexa. You taught me to see the world in a different light and you make me happy. You match me in every way even when we are so different - when you climb trees and scare the shit out of me or when you make those scary growls; heck, even I love when you run in your underwear in the backyard. You are my equal.”  
  
Clarke offered her open palm to Lexa and Lexa joined her palm with Clarke’s. A reminiscence of the first day they met.

  
“You see? We’ve been equal since day one, Lexa. I’m sorry I failed to see it. Most importantly I want you to keep being yourself. I would never ask you to change, not for me and not for anyone else. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel bad because of it.”  
  
Lexa shook her head. “No, need. I get it. I have to be adult!”

  
Clarke chuckled. “You are an adult, Lexa. Raven and my mom were always right. I treated you like a child, but you stopped being one years ago. I was scared of hurting you but actually it was me the one who was scared. I’m really sorry and uh, I want you to know that nothing will change the way you make me feel.”

  
Lexa maintained that stubborn crease in her forehead missing the meaning behind Clarke’s words.

  
Clarke rested her hand gently on Lexa’s cheek and tilted her head in her direction, Clarke leaned in slowly giving time for Lexa to reject her if that’s what she wanted. Lexa remained still and that’s when she closed the gap between them trying to convey her message to the confused girl.

  
She really missed kissing Lexa’s lips. Butterflies erupted in her belly and she knew this was the right thing to do. To hell with Costia and her recommendations, Titus could choke and fuck the world who didn’t understand Lexa. Lexa was who she was, and no one could change her.

  
Lexa responded slowly, always so careful. Getting acquainted quickly with each other, as if no time has passed at all. It was a sweet, wonderful kiss where their lips danced awkwardly around each other.

  
Lexa cupped the nape of her neck, being more confident, keeping her in place, opening up her lips that Clarke began to suck greedily. However, tonight wasn’t the time and place to use tongue though, so Clarke pulled away before things heated up.  
  
“I love you, Lexa. I’m sorry for doubting your feelings. I know you feel the weight of the world right now, but you’re not alone. Not anymore. We’re a team and even when the world might want to change who you are, you taught me that you can’t tame a wild heart. You’re my Lexa and this is the one I love. Not a fancy entrepreneur but you - the bravest and kindest woman ever.”

  
“Clarke loves Lexa?” Lexa asked still in disbelief.

Clarke pushed a chestnut lock from Lexa’s forehead and pecked her lips. “Yes. I love you just the way you are. I want to keep reading you stories before bedtime and I want to teach you to paint and show you my world through art if that’s what you want. No one is going to make you do anything you don't like. I don’t give a fuck if Titus opposes. I only know I’m choosing to be with you because you’re my Lexa.”

  
“Clarke, are you sure?”

  
“You’ll be my mate after I graduate from college and if you still want to help Anya with the company that’s great and if you want to go back to the jungle then that’s fine too, but with me, okay? You can take all the time in the world to decide what to do and I’m not going to allow anyone to pressure you. It’s your choice, Lexa.”

  
“I don’t want to disappoint my family. My parents.”

  
“Anya and Gustus love you very much and if you decide this isn’t the place for you they will support you. Anya got you a place surrounded by nature, and she’s doing this because she wants what makes you happy and if you don’t like it she’ll understand.”  
  
“So, I wait for Clarke to finish college to get mated?”

  
“Yup.”  
  
“And Clarke wait for Lexa to learn about your world?”

  
“I promise, but I want you to know that you can learn at your own pace.” Clarke said, “In the meantime I’d love to date you.”

  
Lexa frowned. “Date Lexa?”

  
“Aah, like um, courting? I court you, so we can mate in the future.” Clarke grinned sheepishly.  
  
“I will always want Clarke. Lexa always with you. Yes, I want to court Clarke!”  
  
“Good, now kiss me please?”

  
And Lexa did.

  
“Hot cocoa is getting cold ladies!” Abby shouted peeking outside. “And definitely no sharing beds in this house as long as Lexa remains in here. I know you Clarke Griffin, you’re your father’s daughter!”

  
“Moooooooom!”  
  
“You heard me, now hurry up you! I’d love to chat with Lexa some more.”  
  
Lexa and Clarke stood up again holding hands and smiling at each other. Lexa closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Clarke holding her closely.  
“Wherever you are, in city or away. I always choose Clarke as my home.” Lexa whispered.  
  
“And you’re mine so welcome home, Lexa.” Clarke answered, surrounding with her arms the brunette before the two walked hand in hand inside the house.  
  
The future might be uncertain for the young couple that still had to face so many difficulties and continue their lives into adulthood. None would ever stop fighting for the other, for their love was pure. A friendship that began in the warm depths of the jungle evolved into a love story, where the girl from the city fell in love with the wildest heart in the jungle and together they were set to find their own place in the world.

 

 

 

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this I conclude this short story to kickstart this year. I do hope you enjoyed this fanfic and had fun with it.  
> If you are bored and are interested in some of my other works you can check my tumblr masterpost --> (http://commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com/post/132336420789/tanagariels-clexa-fic-masterpost)
> 
> I had fun writing this and reading your comments is always a pleasure and highly appreciated. I hope I can keep providing some other stories in the future, for now I bid farewell.
> 
> This work was edited by unaligned-valkyrie and written by me, Tanagariel. However, I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this work of fiction.
> 
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by @AleksRin
> 
> Edition by unaligned-valkyrie.tumblr.com
> 
> You can find me @Tanagariel or commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com/the100fic for more


End file.
